No Burden Is He To Bear
by happyday girl
Summary: Multi-chaptered fic. After glimpsing Erebor the Dwarves renew their quest for their kingdom- one hot, heavy day Thorin and Kili bicker, ending up with an angry Thorin sending his Nephew away; it might just be the worst thing Thorin had ever done. Hurt!Kili and protective/worried!Thorin and Fili. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**I couldn't resist diving back in with another multi-chaptered fic for you! This will be another hurt!Kili and protective!Thorin and Fili-but with a more original plotline than my previous fic ^^**

**Enjoy….**

The day was hot and heavy, with many miles of hard ground having been crossed. After they had glimpsed the mount of Erebor for the first time they had all been eager to start the rest of their journey to their rightful homeland, yet the overbearing heat was seriously slowing their pace; the once normally cheerful, quiet band of dwarves were now irritable, snappy and unusually silent; apart from two of them.

Whilst the other dwarves had their heads down, frowning as they felt sweat roll from their brows to their noses as they walked, Fili and Kili were upbeat, annoyingly cheerful, and worse- seemingly ignorant of their elder's plight.

Even Thorin, who had brought his sister-sons up when she had passed, was starting to grow tired and weary of their play-fighting, loud laughter and childish spirit this day; it was probably the heat, but for now it didn't make much difference to him; he just wished they'd be quiet for a while…..

The heat of the day only seemed to recharge their spirits; they were jumping and running and messing with the ponies and just annoying everyone they came into contact with.

It wasn't their fault; they probably didn't even know they were winding nearly everyone up, causing them to tut under their breaths and roll their eyes at each other- everyone knew they were good, fine dwarves…..they just moved too fast for their liking.

This heat was getting unbearable, though; in their homelands of the mountains, when the summer days became too hot, they would venture back inside the welcome coolness of their caves and buildings after the mugginess had got the better of them. Now, they did not have that luxury; the trees offered shade and protection, but not the coolness the dwarves were looking for.

Yet still they pressed on, past fields, rocks and a stream; Thorin wanted to rest at the far edge of the forest they were walking next to- in the next few minutes they would have to duck into the shade, for the road in front of them was getting cluttered by boulders.

He noticed with a roll of his eyes that his nephews had still not tired. 'Fili, Kili-I brought you along to help, not to run around pretending to be children!' He growled, all the while wanting to shout at them.

The brother stopped from where they were trying to climb a tree and egging each other on; Kili's eyes darted to his brother; he watched as Fili shrugged, the smile not quite leaving his face.

'Sorry Thorin, It's just….this is the first good day we've had, nice and warm- nothing troubling us.' Fili explained, though a little embarrassment settled into his chest- they were supposed to be grown now.

'Aye, and your noise is going to bring down every Warg and Orc within ten leagues.' Came his gruff reply. Fili blew air from his teeth, nodding at his uncle's words. He knew that they had been too loud, and had risked exposure- especially bad in such a confined space. 'Apologies, Uncle. We'll try not to make so much noise.'

'I don't mind you two having fun, I don't begrudge you fun; you are still young- but try and keep the noise down!' Thorin muttered, although softening as he saw the funny side.

Fili nodded, head down, before he continued walking, casting a look back at his brother.

Kili had a well-worn smirk on his lips, and Fili watched as his brother rolled his eyes at his uncle's back; he shot him a warning look, but as usual, Kili took no heed. 'Miserable old beggar….' He muttered under his breath. Fili wished Kili had learnt the lesson he had from their childhood; that no matter how quiet he voiced an opinion, their uncle always heard it.

Thorin span round, eyes dark. 'I beg your pardon- would you mind repeating that?' he muttered, stopping the company.

'Nothing….' Kili muttered, eyes now to the floor, his hands fidgeting with his sword handle.

'No, it was something- I heard you. Tell me, and we shall continue….don't tell me, and we'll stay here till you do.' Thorin growled, feeling irrational anger building.

Kili refused to look up, and Fili thought back to the insolent child of their youth, with hair hanging past his eyes, his face to the ground.

'Bravery surpassed you?' Thorin spat. Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder, but the elder dwarf shrugged it off. 'I would have thought insolence would be the last thing on your mind.' He added, stepping closer to his nephew.

'Thorin you are not back home! You don't deal with problems like this out in the open!' Gandalf said, rolling his eyes.

'They are my nephews and I shall deal with them how I please.' Thorin muttered, eyes flashing as they looked upon his nephew.

Kili finally looked up, cheeks red as he stood in the middle of the company, being told off by their leader. He pouted and frowned- he was a child no more.

'I didn't mean any offence, I was just saying.' He muttered, shaking his head a little.

'I know what you were saying- and if you don't like the adult way we do things round here, then you can just go back and we'll carry on without you!' Thorin growled.

'Uncle he was joking…..' Fili interjected, standing next to his brother.

Thorin stepped back, nodding curtly. 'Was he?' he asked, the heat getting to him beneath the trees, causing his anger levels to rise. 'It seems all you and he have been doing the past days is moan and whine that nothing happens, that you're bored- if you came here for constant danger then you will be sadly disappointed!' his voice was growing by the word, and Fili knew the danger signs.

His uncle was annoyed, and an annoyed Thorin didn't bode well for anyone. He smiled up at his uncle, one foot sliding to cover his brother. 'Kili is sorry for what he's done, and so am I- we will not anger you again, uncle-'

'Maybe Kili isn't sorry?' his brother piped up. 'Maybe Kili is tired of being treated like a child all the time? Maybe he wants to just to be left alone, to just do things his own way.'

'That would be great if this quest was solely about you. But it isn't, it's about all of us- we need to stay together, as a team.' Thorin muttered, shaking his head in annoyance.

'But that's just it, isn't it? You only invited me along as I was the best archer you knew of- not because I'm family.' Kili continued, feeling anger prickling.

Thorin stepped back, at a loss from his words. 'Kili, that is not why-'

'And you only said Fili could come because he is able with the sword as well as the axe- otherwise you would not have chosen us. You said yourself; we have not seen the dangers of this world.' Kili spat, feeling his eyes sting a little as he spoke.

'That's not true anymore, is it? What were the Goblins? A game? And the Orcs and Wargs-what did they show you? You have seen danger, and you have come out of it- yet you still behave and act like a child!' Thorin growled, shaking his head; he turned to walk away.

'I am not a child anymore, why will you not stop seeing us so!?' Kili shouted at his back, voice high.

Thorin turned at once, eyes scathing. 'Because you will not stop acting like one! At least your brother had the sense to stop when I asked, but you- you had to keep going, goading and seeing how far you could push me? Well now you've pushed me too far- you will keep watch the rest of the week!' He yelled, before looking around, breathing heavily. Eleven stony faces peered back.

Thorin swallowed as Kili sucked in breath; for a moment he thought his youngest nephew was going to talk back to him once more, but noted with relief as he turned on his heel and walked to his horse, muttering under his breath; choosing to ignore the no- doubt curses tumbling from Kili's mouth he himself turned away.

Fili stood in the middle, not knowing quite was to do. He watched as Kili stalked to his pony, shaking his head. He frowned at his brother's back- he could really be a hot-head sometimes. They all knew Kili meant no offence, but he was obviously looking for an argument; why else had he gone back at their uncle? Thorin was no better- he should know by now Kili was not one to stand down- he only wished he and his Uncle had their spats in private, for Bilbo was staring from Kili to Thorin then back at him, a perplexed look on his face. 'It's a Durin thing.' Fili muttered, before they all turned as the sound of a panicked pony met their ears.

Kili yelped as he was thrown off the back of his steed, groaning as he landed in a heap on the floor, the brown pony bolting into the forest beside them. Fili ran to his brother, holding out a hand. Growling, Kili took it, averting his eyes from his big brother. 'What spooked it?' he asked, rubbing his back.

'Who knows? Probably a branch.' Fili shrugged, patting his brother's shoulder. He was about to suggest that apologies were in order when he felt a presence at his side.

'You ok?' Thorin asked, concern in his eyes.

Kili nodded, again averting his eyes. 'Good.' Muttered their uncle, as his head turned to the forest before them. 'Go fetch the pony back.'

Kili looked up, eyes wide. 'What?'

'You heard- we need the pony, and I will not have you walking the rest of the way.'

'Oh, now you care!'

'I never stopped caring! Now do as I say- we will make camp here, so you know where to find us.' Thorin muttered, eyes still flashing with residual annoyance.

Kili growled, but knew there was no point arguing now. He nodded curtly and brushed himself down, before turning to the forest.

'I will go with him; the pony can't be far….' Fili added, making to follow his brother into the trees- Thorin held his arm, pulling him back.

'Kili is more than capable of doing this alone- after all, he is not a child anymore, and should be treated accordingly.' He growled, catching Kili's eye.

Fili frowned. 'Those are not my words….' He hissed, looking back at his brother.

Kili smiled widely at him. 'It's fine, I won't be long; like you said, it can't have gone far.' He said, before he stepped into the forest.

Fili sighed, yet let him go. He watched as his brother's form was surrounded by the shade of the trees, before looking back at his uncle. 'If he gets hurt…'

'He won't; relax, Fili- what's the worst that could happen?' Thorin smiled, confident, as much as he protested otherwise, in his youngest nephew's ability. Kili's outburst had rattled him, but he refused to be drawn into an overlong grudge with kin; he would apologise to Kili when he got back.

'Come, we'll make hot broth for his return- he'll be hungry after this trek.' He chuckled, before leading Fili back to the company, who had already set up camp.

Behind Fili's back, Thorin chanced a look behind them, at the dark forest that sprawled ahead of them. Kili would be fine….

….wouldn't he?

**To be continued….**

**A/N- as I start university once more tomorrow, updates may take longer, but hopefully not too long :)**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Wow, once again- thank you for the magnificent reception this fic has got; you guys are amazing!**

**Onwards…**

Kili blew air out through his teeth and looked skywards. The once blue sky had now turned a stormy, grey colour; meaning either night was fast approaching, or a storm was creeping up on them.

The young Dwarf sighed and kicked a branch out from the undergrowth, watching with satisfaction as it flew into the air and landed into a hedge in front of him. He had now been looking for his pony for at least an hour, but to him it felt like years, centuries- he couldn't find hide nor hair of the beast, and was rapidly getting impatient and frustrated with his task.

He silently cursed his uncle, for getting himself into this, for not keeping his big mouth shut- he would have liked company round about now, and he sighed again when he thought of the others, warm and toasty in front of a fire, no doubt eating well and lounging around in the clearing.

Feeling a pang of childish self-pity, Kili growled and shook himself. He had been telling everyone he was a Dwarf grown, so it was high time he started acting like it.

He pulled himself up higher, pushing his chest out like Thorin did when he walked; their uncle walked with prowess, with purpose- he should start doing the same.

The forest was eerily silent for this time of year; Kili thought there would have been birdsong, the noises of the animals going about their business, just the everyday sound of wind and trees….but there was nothing. Not even the crackle of leaves.

A little unnerved, but not enough for a grown Dwarf to worry about, he reminded himself, Kili walked on, stepping over a large log and continuing through a band of trees, ducking down under the green leaves, moving them with one hand.

His intuitions should have told him something was wrong from the start. The circle of green, lined with trees that he had walked into was silent. As if the place was holding its breath.

'Bluebell?' Kili called, looking around for the elusive pony. 'C'mon girl….lets go back, eh?' he added, stepping cautiously around the leaves, eyes darting this way and that, ears tuned to any unnatural noise.

The pony was nowhere to be seen, and Kili was ready to admit defeat. He didn't like this bit of the woodland; it just exuded malice and trouble.

Turning, Kili spied a long brank poking from the bottom of a tree; one more shot wouldn't hurt. He picked up the branch in deft hands, slipping it from palm to palm, testing out its durability- smiling; he turned behind him and threw the branch into the middle of the grass, watching as it hit the forest floor. It did, with a metallic, loud, crunching sound as the branch was snapped in two before his eyes.

'What the…?' Kili muttered, eyes wide as he stood on tiptoes to see what had happened. His eyes widened even more when he saw what it was- it was a large, round animal trap, its barbaric, metal teeth skewering the remnants of the branch he had just thrown.

He stepped backwards even more, before jumping forwards as his instincts told him something wasn't right- sure enough, his heels had jolted another sensitive trap, and the metal teeth had clamped shut around thin air; a few seconds more and it would have spiked his leg.

Feeling something heavy fall into the pit of his stomach, Kili backed away, before turning and running in the opposite direction.

He heard them laughing as soon as he got out of the clearing.

Breathing raggedly, the Dwarf chanced a look behind him as he tore through the forest- Bluebell could wait; he had to tell the other's about this new danger. His short glance didn't tell him any more than what his ears did- he could see nothing, only the sounds of laughing and jeering could be heard from behind him.

As he was running, a thought came to his mind that made him feel angry, and a little silly. He shouldn't be running, not at his age- what was he doing, running to brother and uncle for help? He stopped behind a huge oak tree, breathing hard. He could deal with this by himself, like a grown Dwarf. Thinking a little more, Kili cursed himself for immediately thinking to run to the company; he would just lead the trouble to them, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he led the enemy to them and someone got hurt; that made up his mind.

Narrowing his eyes, hands going to his bow and arrows, he steadied himself against the tree- he pushed himself further into it as the group of whatever was hunting him charged past, blades shining. He couldn't make out what they were; all he could see was a cloud of blues, blacks and silvers amid the yells of bloodlust- he couldn't discern a species.

As the last of them tore past, Kili slowly moved forwards, out into the path again, hands still ready on his bow; he didn't go out looking to kill, or maim- he would rather save costly arrows than imbed them into a passing quarry running in the opposite direction.

Breathing slowly out, Kili watched as the group ran around the corner and was lost by the fast approaching darkness of the night.

He looked around, noting the silence once more; he should really be heading back to the rest of the Company now, pony or no pony.

Turning, he started making his way back, keeping his eyes and ears peeled and ready for other noises that told him something was wrong.

Minutes later, Kili finally spotted the orange glow of a fire a little way ahead, just after another thatch of trees; Thorin was indeed in the place he had said he would be.

He breathed out, chuckling, as he walked on- he had been quite unnerved, but the sight of fire and impending food had now calmed him down.

He was just about to call out for his brother from the trees when he heard a loud crack of a branch behind him; eyes wide, he tried to turn, but suddenly a huge pair of hands encircled him, one around the middle and one tight on his mouth, stoppering any cries- he was crushed into the hard chest of his captor, and a voice, accompanied by the stench of its breath, sounded close to his ear.

'We've got you now…..'

* * *

Sighing, Fili flung another log onto the fire, watching as the flames rose and devoured the wood, leaving only white ash on the ground. 'He should be back by now. Why isn't he back?' he asked out loud, yet looking to his Uncle for the answer.

Looking up from where Thorin had been looking at his map, his uncle shrugged. 'Relax, he won't be long….he's probably gone to the other side of the forest looking for that wretched pony.' Thorin chuckled, before he came to sit next to Fili.

His eldest nephew offered a small smile, but Thorin could tell he wasn't convinced. He cleared his throat. 'Hey, Fili- what I said earlier, to your brother; I apologise. The heat must of got to me, and I'm not proud of what I said, I-'

'No offence, Thorin- but shouldn't you be telling Kili all this, not me?' Fili interrupted, not really willing to continue the conversation from earlier. For him, it was over- but he wanted his brother safe and sound beside him now.

'O-Of course, I only meant….never mind.' Thorin coughed, looking around. Kili really should have arrived back now; with pony in tow- he wondered what was taking him so long…

Suddenly, there was a crackle of branches and leaves in the forest ahead of them. Fili and Thorin both stood at once, matching frowns on their faces.

Unsheathing his sword, Thorin stepped forwards, with the rest of the company looking up at the scene, confused looks on their faces, each one reaching to a weapon.

The uncle and nephew walked together, hands on their weapons as they made their way to the source of the noise- Fili hoped it wasn't his brother making the noise; it didn't sound too healthy.

They both moved the branches away from the clearing, each one holding their breaths, the leaves moving to reveal…a pony.

Chuckling, relieved, the two dwarves darted forwards and pulled a panicking Bluebell from the thatch of branches she had got herself stuck in. 'Silly girl….' Fili affectionately admonished his brother's pony, before smacking her rump lightly to get her to move. As the pony darted forwards he peered around behind her, looking for his brother with a frown.

Thorin looked too, worry settling into his chest.

'If Bluebell is here….where's Kili got to?' Fili voiced their concerns, looking to their uncle for the answer.

Thorin shot his nephew a look, before he looked away, desperately hoping for Kili to come bounding through the trees, that great grin plastered on his face as usual.

'Thorin? Where's he gone?' Fili repeated, before he looked around, chewing his bottom lip with worry.

'What's wrong?' Gandalf's gruff voice sounded behind them.

Fili looked around, eyes wide. 'Kili's gone. He's gone, and the last thing we did was argue….' He muttered, before stepping forwards into the forest, cupping his hands around his mouth. 'KILI! WHERE ARE YOU KILI!?' He yelled, before looking around, trying to hear a response. Nothing.

Breathing heavily out, feeling worry and emotion in his throat, Fili shook his head, before running back into the forest.

'KILI! STOP PLAYING GAMES! COME OUT!' he shouted.

'Fili, please- he's fine, we shouldn't worry…' Thorin muttered, trying to calm him.

'Don't worry?' Fili shot back, eyes hardening. 'It's almost nightfall- what will happen if he's not back by dark? He won't be able to find his way back…' Fili growled. He felt his eyes stinging, but held them back.

Where was Kili? He hoped beyond anything in the world that his brother was safe, was still stubbornly looking for Bluebell in the forest, oblivious to their worry.

He had to be doing that, surely?

**To be continued….**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

**A/N- this is going to be quite a long story, I think, and the plot may be something you won't expect…..so I hope you're ready for some angst, hurt!kili and more worried!Fili and Thorin!**

**Please review!**

**Xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry this chapter was a bit late- writers block on the third chapter isn't good!**

**Anyway, I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I hope you like it!**

**Onwards….**

Kili opened his eyes, his head pounding. For a startling moment his heart rushed into his throat as he realised that he couldn't see anything- he turned his head and felt the blindfold against his skin, feeling almost relieved.

His body moved with rhythmic walking, hard and fast paced; but his senses told him something was wrong- he wasn't the one walking.

With an indignant, angry feeling in his chest he realised he was being carried on someone's back- if there was one thing in the whole world which dwarves despised more than anything, it was being hauled and carried about by things bigger than them.

Kili struggled and tried to kick out, attempting to move his arms to try and prise his way out of the situation he had found himself in, but his arms were tied in front of him, preventing any good movement of his hands.

Jerking his head to the side, he heard gruff voices from all around him; what sounded like male voices, speaking fast and urgently. He couldn't see them, but from their voices his mind pictured tall, overbearing Orcs or beasts of that kind, with tendrils of spit coming from their mouths, huge knives and weapons glinting in their hands.

He tried to shout out, his mind flicking back to the last few moments before his world went black- he had been so close, to within shouting distance of Fili and his uncle; where were they now? Did they even know he was gone?

His voice cracked as he shouted, but with a start he heard his voice coming out muffled, trapped; a thick piece of rope was tied around his face, tight against his cheeks.

He shook his head angrily, his forehead hitting the back of whatever was carrying him; the resounding thud inside his head made his stomach lurch; the last thing he remembered was the brute behind him hoisting him upwards, hand covering his mouth, and then another, bigger beast had viciously clubbed him round the head as he tried to fight his way free.

'We're nearing camp! Get him ready….the boss needs to see him.' A gruff voice somewhere in front of him yelled; the beast carrying Kili abruptly stopped, the dwarf almost slipping from his back.

He felt himself being dragged off whatever was carrying him and pushed to the ground; he winced and tried to groan as his chest hit hard ground, pushing the air from his lungs.

Something pulled him upright by his hair; he growled and tried to blindly struggle from the grasp, lashing out with his legs and pushing his forearms in front of him, before yelping in pain as his head and body erupted in agony- he was being hit repeatedly by thick branches or sticks, each blow making Kili cry out as he tried to unseeingly fend off the attack.

There was a loud protesting cry from something next to him, and the hitting suddenly stopped; he was pulled by his coat into a kneeling position, and his blindfold was ripped from his face.

Blinking hazily into the sunshine of an early morning, Kili looked upon his captors.

Eyes wide, he realised that these were creatures he had never encountered before. He didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

* * *

Fili tore through the forest as soon as Thorin had bid him leave and go on ahead. He ignored the branches hitting his face and cutting into his cheeks, simply jumping over huge logs and scrabbling up banks, eyes darting in every direction to find his brother.

'Fili, STOP!' came his uncle's exasperated cry- Thorin was stuck at the back with the others, watching with wide eyes as his nephew ran ahead.

'I can't stop- I have to find him; I promised I'd keep him safe…' Fili shot back, not even glancing around.

Thorin growled at his back, looking to the sky, a worried sigh escaping his lips. As soon as it got light enough to move safely they had all been walking and shouting for Kili- Fili had wanted to take off as soon as they realised that his brother wasn't coming back, but Thorin had calmed him down and make him see some sort of sense; it would do Kili no good to have his kin and the rest of the company hurt and incapacitated because they were running around in the dark.

Wait till morning, he had told him, and we will go at first light- Fili hadn't agreed of course, and had spent the night going further and further away from the camp, coming back every few minutes to ensure that everyone was still there….and it wasn't like anyone else had got any sleep either.

Thorin himself sat atop a log all night, sharpening his swords, dirks and daggers into the sharpest they had ever been, just in case.

The dwarf-prince was still of the mind-set that Kili was fine; he was either playing a very ill judged practical joke, or he had got himself stuck in a bog or up a tree somewhere and was perfectly fine, just waiting to be rescued- nothing overly dramatic or harmful.

He pushed his last altercation with Kili out of his mind- he just wanted to find him now, and see that he was safe and sound.

They had now spent the morning scouring the forest, looking everywhere for the elusive dwarf, but it was like he had just vanished into thin air.

Suddenly, Thorin heard the agitated, loud voice of Fili from somewhere in front of them; he gave Gandalf, who had been trying to reassure him and failing, a look and surged forwards, meeting his eldest nephew half way in a clearing.

'Look over there, Uncle!' Fili said urgently, before grabbing the front of Thorin's coat and pulling. Eyes wide, Thorin told the others to follow, and they all came together as Thorin was dragged to whatever Fili was talking about.

It was another clearing; this one had a fallen tree running through the middle, with bushes and long grasses covering the ground. 'What's wrong?' Thorin turned to his nephew, frowning.

'Look-' Fili urged, pointing to the ground. When he saw that his uncle still hadn't got the message, he sighed and took up a large rock- he threw it a little away from them, and, despite knowing exactly what was going to happen, even he jumped a little as the great metal trap enveloped the rock with a crunch.

Thorin growled deep in his throat, eyes narrowed and dark. 'What are those things doing here?' he rhetorically asked the group, before his gaze fell on Fili. 'Do you think Kili went this way?'

Turning to his uncle, Fili shook his head a little. 'I- I don't think so, I can't sense he was here…..and the ground hadn't been disturbed.'

'Well someone's been here, that's for sure.' Gandalf spoke out amidst the uneasy silence. 'And we have to find them if we are to find our bowman.' Thorin looked up at the Wizard with wide eyes.

'You think whoever laid these traps have Kili?' he asked, real worry now settling in his gut.

Gandalf swallowed and tried to give Thorin a small smile, but instead he blinked and looked to the sky; he wasn't sure of anything. 'It is a strange coincidence that we are here, and so are these traps- these woods were empty when we got here, I am sure of it.'

'How can you be so sure?' Bofur asked, frowning.

'I just am! Trust me, all of you- these creatures bear us no good will; we need to find Kili.' He growled, before walking forwards slightly, putting a hand on Fili's shoulder.

'What do you think took him? Gandalf, sir?' he muttered, eyes wide as he looked upon the field of traps.

'I shudder to think.' Was his answer, and Gandalf cursed himself for his harsh words, for Fili gasped and looked up, his mouth a perfect circle of fear. 'Try and not dwell on it- we will find him.'

'We need to get going, I will not let my brother spend any more time with these monsters!' Fili spat, turning on his heel and walking up the forest path.

Thorin supressed an urge to tell Fili to stay close, that he didn't want to lose him too- but he knew his words would be in vain; Fili wouldn't listen to anyone now.

So instead he growled to himself, and sped up his own pace- it was better to be beside him and face these problems together, instead of splitting up and being miles of difference between them.

'There is hope for him! I know it!' Were Fili's last words to the company before he turned round a corner, with Thorin following close behind him.

* * *

Kili looked, eyes wide, as he looked at the creatures in front of him. A fire was blazing in the middle of their camp, where they had hung their bloody and wet clothes and armour. Some were greedily devouring meat on the bone, others drinking tankards and hipflasks as if they were in an inn.

The group that had captured him pushed him forwards, and were leading him to the fire. The smoke from the fire made Kili cough, but they pushed him till he was in front of it, turning him to face the group at large.

There had to be at least twenty of them, all brutish looking; they looked like seasoned warriors, all bereft of their next battle. Swords hung from their hips, with some carrying bows and arrows- all looked stonily at him.

'You found him.' One finally spoke up, before spitting on the ground and lurching forwards.

'Small little thing, aint he?' he giggled, poking Kili's shoulder.

With the gag still tied to his face, Kili couldn't do any more than growl and move himself away- he wasn't something to be ridiculed and poked at; who did they think they were?

He now knew _what _they were, and he was surprised, to say the least-he had never encountered these beasts, but he had heard tales of them from Thorin and the other dwarves, whom had lived close to their kind in Erebor, for a settlement of them lived near them, which made it easy to trade.

The man stepped back, his ale spilling from his tankard as he slipped on a stone. He raised his eyebrows, before growling, his hand lashing out.

Kili yelped in surprised pain as the back of the man's hand caught his face; his head was flung to the side with the force of the blow.

'And feisty too? No wonder he want's 'im.' He growled, raising his hand one more time.

The second blow stung more than the first; Kili felt tears spring in his eyes as he felt his face throb- growling, he tried to relinquish his bonds, but the rope was thick and tightly bound.

'Leave him!' came a voice, stronger than the laughter and jeers that had now begun to erupt within the group. The group of men fell silent, and a space was made for the man whom the voice belonged to.

A large, thickly set man with brown hair strode forwards, his face set in a hard expression. He walked to Kili, and the dwarf had a sudden urge to avert his gaze, yet his didn't- Thorin wouldn't have shown weakness in the presence of an enemy; instead, he made full eye contact with the man, face also set.

The man looked at him with barely disguised disgust, and turned to face his men. 'He isn't to be harmed! The beast will be here within two days- he has said we should not tamper with him in any way….well, everything except his face.' The group laughed, eyes settling on Kili once more.

Kili sucked in breath, eyes widening- who wanted him? What had he done? The threat of harm didn't worry him, he could look after himself, but he wanted to know who this new creature was.

The man, who was presumably the captain or leader of this group, leant in close to Kili's face, his nose turned up. 'You're in for it now, Thorin Oakenshield…you're about to meet someone who's been looking for you for a long time-.' He grinned, chuckling to himself.

Kili felt cold dread in his heart as he processed the words- only one creature wanted his uncle so badly….and if these men thought he was Thorin….

The man leant in close to his ear, malice and scorn in every word. '….A _very long time_.'

**Well, I hope it was ok! Thank you for reading!**

**This story will not go along the same route as my other fic, so don't worry, it won't be the same ^^**

**A/N- from my research, I gather that both Fili and Kili were born in the Blue Mountains, not Erebor, where Lake Town was, so they had not actually encountered men- as far as I could tell, there would have been only the remnants of an Elvish Kingdom in the Blue Mountains, not Men :) I hope this is right!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Xx **


	4. Chapter 4

….**Hello! Sorry this is so late, one word….University! **

**This chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped, but I'm having trouble visualising this fic :-/ I know where it's going but it's hard going ^^**

**Onwards…**

Kili looked up with wide eyes as the man moved away, chuckling darkly. Hazy childhood images of a legendary horror passed in his mind; Thorin's words about this beast had haunted his dreams on occasion, causing many a sleepless night. But knowing that Azog had been destroyed gave him solace, and he had pushed the Orc out of his mind.

Now, with the new knowledge that the Pale Orc was alive and well-and coming to get him- made his hands shake a little, despite his best efforts not to show weakness.

'I think he's scared!' one of the men shouted, grinning at the others as they all peered round to look. 'The great Thorin, Prince of dwarves, is quivering in his boots!'

The laughter echoed around the camp; Kili felt anger bubble. He growled and shook his head, feeling his hair fall into his eyes a little. More laughter followed, and Kili looked around the group, hatred pulsing. He growled and muttered darkly, cursing the race of men-

'Looks like he wants to say something!' another man shouted, grinning from ear to ear as he stepped forwards. He pulled the gag roughly, his fingernails scratching the young Dwarf's cheek; he ripped it off, and Kili could feel how sore the skin was. He winced, moving his mouth to get feeling back into the numb flesh.

The man who had pulled his gag off put a hand up to his friends, and a relative hush descended on the group. Kili tried to resist the urge to back off, to run as fast as he could- but the men were blocking all the escape routes, and he wasn't able to see where he was being taken, what with the blindfold on his face. He hoped the others were safe, hoped Fili was ok.

'Well, Master Dwarf- speak!' a man piped up, pipe stuck in the side of his mouth.

Kili opened and closed his mouth, desperately thinking of words his uncle would use. 'You will regret this!' he growled, making his voice deep and more Thorin-like.

'We will, will we?' the man closest to him muttered, a hint of sarcasm more than present in his voice. He looked to his friends, who had all started chuckling. 'We'll have to see about that, won't we?'

The man stood, a discarded bone falling to the floor as he advanced on the dwarf. Youthful fear crept back in, and Kili backed off, hands up. 'Please- I haven't done anything to you. I bear you no harm!' he called, moving round the fire as the man paid no heed to him.

Dark laughter followed his words. 'Pleading? I didn't think a King would plead…..maybe we have the wrong dwarf? He said Thorin would be travelling in a pack!' he muttered to the others.

Uneasy silence and muttering sounded; each man turned to another, frowns on their faces.

Kili cleared his throat, cursed himself for being childish and weak. 'I am Thorin! You are not to touch anyone else- do to me what you will, but leave the others!' he barked, standing up straighter, eyes flashing. Imagining an angry Thorin was easy.

'We'll do what we want!' the man growled, launching forwards, hand raised; Kili growled as the punch made his head spin. Without thinking he attacked back, bringing his leg around and kicking the man's shin- the man roared and buckled over, giving Kili the opportunity to bring his knee up; the man was thrown backwards, clutching his face.

Kili wasted no time- looking desperately around for his bow, or failing that any weapon at all, he spotted a thick branch by the fire.

Sweeping it into his arms he brandished it at the now advancing men, each with a dark look on their face. 'Don't let him get away!' came a call from their midst.

Kili growled; he had to warn the others. He spotted a hole that he could dart through, but the men seemed to know his plan- as one they lunged, and despite his best efforts to beat them off Kili was soon underneath the pile of men, hands and feet punching and kicking him to subdue him.

Feeling claustrophobia and the lack of air get to him, Kili tried to yell out, but all the breath was knocked out of him by a swift kick in the ribs.

'DON'T HARM HIM!' came a roar from what sounded like miles away. The group slowed, and a pair of rough hands laced into his collar and hauled him from the mass of men.

The leader was back, and he seemed very angry. 'Did I bring along savages on this task?' he yelled into his group, shaking his head at them. He kept one hand tightly on Kili, despite the latter's attempts to throw his hands off. 'I told you he was not to be harmed! I come back and what do I find? You all acting like monsters, trying to kill him!' he shouted.

'But Addric, he tried to kill Glir- we all saw it….he's the savage! I say we kill him now!' a brutish looking man barked, his calls eliciting nods and growls in his favour.

'We must not harm him! How many times must I tell you all!'Addric yelled, eyes almost black with anger.

'Soon He will be here, if Azog doesn't get here first! We must not do anything to anger him; everything depends on this!' he continued, fingers squeezing into Kili's neck.

Kili looked to the ground, a frown now on his face. Who was this other figure he spoke of?

'Now, you heard it from the dwarf's own mouth, so you don't need to take my word- there are others out in the forest; if we have more it will be better.' He nodded at the others, and quickly a few of them made to rush off.

'What?' Kili's head snapped up, resuming his fight. 'No! There are no others! I came alone!' he yelled, kicking Addric's leg and trying to get away. The man growled and threw Kili to the ground.

'Savage…' he spat, and he nodded at two larger men. He looked back down to Kili.

'Tell us where they are, and they will not be harmed- don't tell us, and we will hunt them down like animals, skin them all, and splay them in the trees!' he growled, meaning every word.

Kili paled, his hands shaking. He really didn't know where they were- he was lost in this forest, and didn't know their whereabouts at all. He shook his head, eyes wide. 'I don't know! I don't know! You blindfolded me, how am I supposed to tell you!'

Addric growled, eyes still dark. 'Perhaps…. Gluyyn, Glycinn- I need this information by tonight. See that I get it.' He muttered, before casting a dark look upon Kili.

'You will regret not telling us sooner, Thorin Oakenshield.' He muttered, before sloping off, head down.

Kili looked, mouth slightly open in fear, as the men approached. 'Please! I don't know where they are!' he cried, backing off once more. The men ignored him; each grabbed his arm and started to pull, but Kili made himself a dead-weight. The men's answer was to just pick him up and roughly carry him to a large cage, where a vicious looking dog was barking rabidly.

The men didn't speak as they threw him into the cage. Kili hit the floor with a groan- the ground was hard and unforgiving. Jumping up he ran to the bars, shaking the metal and growling. 'Please!' he called as the men walked away, each to a different collection of the camp.

'Don't worry, we'll be back!' one called as he scanned the ground- he picked up the branch Kili had tried to use to defend himself, and the other joined him, grinning.

They came back and peered into the cage- Kili shrank back, fear in his chest.

'Where are your dirty little friends?' they began, coming into the cage.

'I don't know! Why won't you believe me?' Kili cried, feeling the other side of the cage as he backed into it.

'Because dwarves lie! You do know- and you're going to tell us….one way, or another!'

* * *

Thorin was now worrying. It had now been hours since they had last seen Kili, and every minute that passed made him feel more and more uneasy.

'He can't have come this far….' He muttered to the group, eyes scanning the forest. Silence greeted them every time they stopped- not even birdsong punctuated the air.

'Where is he?' Fili muttered, panic in his voice.

'We will find him, we will.' Thorin muttered, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

'I don't like this….he would have found as by now if he was alone.'

'Maybe he is not alone.' Gandalf's words hurt like knife-blows.

'You mean to say he _has_ been captured?' Thorin growled, stepping forwards. All this time they had had to deal with the Wizard's riddles and unfinished sentences; it was getting tiresome now.

'I do not like to presume- but I think that that is the only explanation.

'Then who is it?' Fili cried, 'Orcs? Elves?'

'If Elves have anything to do with it….' Thorin barked, hands twisting on his sword helm.

'I do not think Elves did this- I have heard whispers of a Human camp in this forest somewhere…..but I do not think they have anything to do with this-'

'Oh, and why not? What makes you think Men would not harm a Dwarf?' Thorin growled.

Gandalf frowned. 'I didn't say that they haven't, just that I don't think they would do such a thing….'

'Well I do! We must make for this camp, and pray Kili is not with them.'

'Why?' breathed Fili, fear for his brother growing through each passing moment.

'Because if Kili is with them, I will kill each and every one of them!' Thorin growled, before moving on, leaving everybody in his wake.

**I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**I hope you're liking this fic! I do have a plan of where it's going, and I really hope you will like it, but it's the nitty-gritty parts that are slowing me down hahaha**

**Anway, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you all for your kind comments! You guys give the best motivation!**

**Onwards…..**

The blows came thick and fast; kicks and thumps rained on his head and torso. Kili dropped and curled into himself to protect his body from the onslaught; but he wasn't going to make a noise.

Uttering even a cry of pain would be giving in. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut and let it happen, wincing and biting into his bottom lip to stop himself from making a sound.

He wouldn't be betraying his family, wouldn't tell them where they were- in truth, he didn't know himself.

Suddenly, a brutal kick found the side of his head. Kili yelped despite himself, seeing stars erupt behind his eyes. The abuse stopped, and dark chuckles could be heard in the cage.

'Finally he makes a noise.' One said, and Kili could hear him walking away to the other side of the cage.

'Pick him up and make him sit.' The man ordered. Kili didn't move as the other man tried to lace his fingers under his arms to haul him up; the man growled, and heaved some more, yet Kili wasn't going to move.

Grunting, the man let go, before aiming a kick at his stomach. Kili buckled, eyes closed in pain as he groaned- the man took his chance, and hauled the young dwarf into a sort of sitting position.

The dog was still barking, yet the other man had managed to move it outside the cage- Kili could hazily see its slavering jaws, the evil glint in its dark eyes as it bared its jaws at the cage.

Looking around, Kili's gaze fell on the two men; he couldn't recall their names, and didn't much care for them. One was short and stocky, with scruffy black hair- the other was tall and gangly, his reddish hair falling to his shoulders.

'Where are your kin?' the one with the dark hair muttered, leaning on the side of the cage.

Kili snorted, shaking his head. 'Why won't you listen to me? I don't know- you people brought me here with a blindfold on! How am I supposed to know?' he growled, warily eyeing the branch in the taller man's hands.

'So you're telling me, a dwarf- with the keenest eyesight of any creature bar Elves- couldn't pinpoint his party in a forest? You know where you came from- just tell us the location!'

'I- it was dark when we arrived,' Kili started. 'I don't know where we were.'

'LIAR!' the man barked, before he darted forwards, branch raised. 'You test our patience, Thorin- we need this information!'

'Why? Why are you so interested?' Kili cried, shaking his head. 'Why do you want me so bad?'

The man was about to say, but seemed to stop himself. He shook his head, chuckling. 'Good, very good….try and get me on your side…..try and befriend me….'

'I'm not-'Kili couldn't finish his words before the branch came down. He fell to the side, whimpering. 'I''M THE ONE TALKING!' the man yelled, an inhuman glint in his eyes. 'NOT YOU!'

'Ok….I'm sorry….' Kili raised his palms, averting his gaze.

The man nodded and stepped back, a sneer on his face. 'You will tell us where your family are, or we will kill you, simple as that.' He muttered.

Kili shook his head slightly. 'I don't know. Please….I don't know.' He replied, not knowing what else to say to these people.

The man seemed to swell with anger at his words. He heard him take deep, steadying breaths. 'Do you want us to get even angrier at you? We've been given orders to do whatever it takes, before….that creature gets here…..' he muttered.

Kili's eyes widened, mind flicking back to images of Azog. 'Please! Let me go!' he yelled, fear taking hold. He wasn't Thorin, he wasn't a leader…..he was Kili, and he was afraid.

The men laughed, before they approached once more. 'Tell us what we need to know!' he growled, fists raised.

'I don't know! Please!' Kili screamed, trying to stand up. The men forced him back down, grinning at each other.

'Let's loosen his tongue, eh? Maybe he'll talk after that…'

'Yeah…..' the other man muttered, cracking the knuckled on his hand. Every sound make Kili jump.

'I reckon he would…..'

* * *

The party continued well into the evening, and even as the sun set they still wanted to carry on, until Gandalf made them see sense and they set up reluctant camp by a clump of bushes.

Fili still wouldn't settle, and Thorin couldn't blame him. The two of them paced back and forth, venturing further from the camp each time. They checked their weapons by the firelights, before walking into the night.

When they were alone, Fili let his emotions show. Thorin saw tears in his nephew's eyes, but noted that he kept them in check. He put a hand on his shoulder, yet Fili threw it off, but not in a nasty way; he wanted to be with someone, yet be alone at the same time.

'We'll find him.' Thorin muttered, the first words he had spoken that afternoon.

'Will we? He's been gone hours, almost a day- what if he's dead?' Fili ventured, voice harsh and filled with emotion. 'I promised him, Uncle- we both did.'

'I know…..he'll be fine- I can feel it.' Thorin tried to reassure him, yet Fili wouldn't listen. He shook his head and started walking away, muttering.

'Fili….Fili! Not so fast!' Thorin growled, shaking his head. He wondered whether to follow him at all, whether to let Fili have some space.

As soon as he heard the lone shouts, he knew what to do.

'Fili?' he called, jogging to the sound of the voice. He looked around; this was a bog, the stench of mud and brackish liquid making his gag a little.

'Fili?!' He shouted, before looking down into the water- Fili was submerged to his knees, his eyes wide as he tried to move himself out of it.

'Fili!' Thorin yelped, running to the bank. He grabbed Fili's arms and started to pull, yet nothing could move him out.

'Uncle….don't let me sink….' Fili pleaded, eyes wide and watery.

'I won't!' Thorin barked, renewing his hold. 'You need to move yourself, back and forth, back and forth….' He instructed, pulling upwards as Fili rocked his body side to side.

A squelching, sucking noise met their ears, and suddenly Fili popped loose- Thorin growled with exertion as he pulled his nephew the rest of the way.

They fell onto one another as Fili came free. They lay on the bank, breathing heavily and shaking their heads.

'Stupid Dwarf…' Thorin finally admonished, chuckling. He heard Fili bark out a laugh, before silence fell again.

'This forest is dangerous… who knows what trouble Kili is in…..' he whispered as they stood.

Thorin frowned; worry again beating in his heart. 'I know lad…..we will find him, I promise you.' He said, squeezing Fili's shoulder.

'I know…' he smiled, before they started walking again, legs encased in mud.

The cry of a bird of prey sounded in the near darkness, an ominous pretence of dark and troubling feelings. Fili felt goose bumps rise on his skin.

'We should start moving now.' He muttered, trying not to let awful images cloud his mind. They had to find Kili, well and unharmed….

They just had to.

**To be continued….**

**Thank you for reading! I know it was a bit short, sorry about that!**

**Please review!**

**X **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, its a bit longer than usual ^^**

**Onwards...**

Kili felt like he was falling through a cloud of pain; agonizing, debilitating pain. He curled into himself again, groaning into the floor.

The kicks and punches had now dissipated into the use of the thick branch that Kili had once tried to defend himself with; the wood was heavy and strong, and Kili knew full well he own body would only take so much force. The men preferred his back and stomach to anywhere else; Kili could feel bruises appearing with each hit, was sure something was splintering or splitting inside his body, yet the blood stayed inside, though he felt like vomiting countless times. His face still got some hits, though, with blood peppering the cage floor.

The men kept egging each other on, like a competition to see who could hit fastest or strongest- they hadn't even asked him any more questions, let alone give him time to verbally defend himself. It was all he could do to stay conscious. He tried to move, to crawl away when they paused their aching arms, but they would drag him back by the leg, hitting the raw skin with their fists.

The sounds of laughter and jeers still sounded hazily in his ears as the man stepped back; he heard them wiping their sweaty and now blood-stained hands on the material on their legs.

The side of his head throbbed so bad he could almost feel the blood pumping through his flesh. He closed his eyes, thankful for the waves of numbing unconsciousness that kept trying to overcome him- but he knew he shouldn't succumb, shouldn't fall gratefully into the dark embrace.

'Going to talk now, are we?' one of them finally spat, walking closer- he could feel the ground vibrating as he stomped.

Kili groaned, shaking his head. 'I don't…know…._anything…._' he repeated, but in his mind he raced back to where the group was, in the clearing where Bluebell had bolted…..if they had stayed there it wouldn't be too hard to track them. He cursed himself, feeling sick for even thinking it- there would be no way he would lead them to Fili, and if they found the real Thorin when they got there….

'You don't know?' the man repeated, speaking as if he were a child. 'You come this far into the forest, spending all this time with them…..and now you say you don't know where they are?'

'I don't keep tabs on them!' Kili spat, fighting to sit up; blood rolled into one eye, but he didn't have the strength in his arms to reach up and wipe it.

The man's face grew stony. 'Well….' He sneered, picking up the recently-snapped branch from the floor again. '….maybe you should have.' He raised the branch, eyes glinting.

'Please!' Kili yelled, shrinking backwards. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.

But it never came, for suddenly there was a cry of protest, and the strike never came.

'This isn't what Addric wanted!' the voice shouted, anger laced in his words. 'What is wrong with you both?'

Kili opened his eyes to find a shorter, younger looking man holding the other side of the branch, moving it away from the dwarf. He sank back to the floor, head throbbing, shaking his head.

'You dare interrupt my duties, Liddry?' the man spat, eyes ablaze with fury.

Liddry didn't seem to care for his words, Kili noticed from the floor; the new man growled with anger and stepped between Kili and the two others, shaking his head. 'Addric wanted information from him, not his dead body!' he looked down to Kili, but the dwarf couldn't read his expression.

'Liddry- step aside, I'll get Addric's blessed information!'

The man who now seemed to be protecting Kili shook his head, drawing his sword. 'Stand down, you've done enough.' He growled, as if inviting a challenge from the much older men.

'You little…' the stronger looking man didn't even seem to care about the blade- he stepped forwards, arm out. Liddry's head snapped to the side as the back of his hand connected with the younger man cheek. Liddry held his face, eyes closed.

'Oh…..you're going to regret that….' He growled, manic humour in his words. 'My Uncle will have something to say about this, I'm sure….'

The man who had hit him stepped backwards, palms out- he looked shocked at what he had done, but Kili was sure he was only bluffing. 'Now, Liddry…..what with everything going on…..surely your uncle doesn't need any more drama?' he muttered, backing to the exit.

Liddry laughed darkly, shaking his head at the both of them. 'Leave the Dwarf alone, and no more shall be said- don't come near him again, no matter what Addric says.' He ordered, before pointing to the exit- both men bolted for it, and silence fluttered into the cage.

Kili looked up as his saviour bent to him, hand out. 'I won't harm you, I give you my word.' He promised. Kili wasn't sure; what if this was a new trick? But the man looked sincere, as his cheek was red from where he had received the strike.

He held out his hand weakly, and allowed Liddry to pull him up. Once they were both standing Liddry pushed some of his dark hair from his eyes, and Kili could see he was very young, probably the same in human age as he or Fili were in dwarf years.

'I cannot promise you less harm after this- we are not doing this to be monsters.'

'The why?' Kili asked, eyes wide as he swayed on the spot.

Liddry blew air from his cheeks, eyes shifty. 'Things are in motion that neither of us can stop, Thorin- we know of your quest, and we have our own reasons.'

'For giving me to Azog?' Kili snapped heatedly, stepping back.

Liddry looked away angrily, 'We have no choice!' he growled, crossing the cage and standing by the door. 'We must do this, otherwise…..otherwise my life will never be the same.' He finished, looking to the floor.

'What?' Kili replied, frowning. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I- I've said too much already.' Liddry stammered, looking into the firelight oppostite the cage. 'I- I'll try and find you some water, maybe food…..you need something soft to sleep on as well.' He muttered to himself, nodding as if to comfort his own mind.

'Why do you care so much?' Kili whispered, wincing as he sat with his back against the cage. 'Your words have been kind, and you haven't raised a hand to me- why?'

'I'm not like the others, I don't belong in the wild with nothing but the moonlight and war stories to keep you occupied. I'm doing this for one thing and one thing only.'

'What then?'

'It is of no concern of yours.' Liddry muttered, before a loud yell sounded in the early evening light.

'That was Addric, he'll be wondering where I've got to….I was only supposed to be fetching water.' Liddry explained, before walking out the cage door and clanging it behind him.

'Soon it will be over, and I can be back in my home, away from all this mess.'

'And me?' Kili challenged. 'I'll be good and dead, right?'

Liddry met his eyes for a second, brown meeting the lightest blue. 'I'm sorry, but it has to be this way….' He muttered, before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Kili in his wake.

* * *

Bilbo blew air from his cheeks as he hurried to keep up with the Dwarves. Hours had passed since the youngest of the group had disappeared, and hours of hunting, walking and running had followed, and Bilbo was getting weary. He knew well enough not to voice the issue, but still, he wished Thorin would just look around, at the company that he was leaving behind each time he strode forwards- a little rest would do none of them any harm.

Suddenly, Thorin himself flung out a hand for them to stop. 'We make camp here.' He ordered, and the rest of them knew what to do- they all busied themselves with firewood, food and the ponies, whilst Thorin, Fili and Gandalf convened by some trees, deep in hushed talk.

Bilbo wondered whether he should join them, but eventually decided against it; he would only get in their way and anger Thorin, and that wouldn't do anyone any favours. He sat on a tree stump and took out his prize from the cave. The small gold ring glittered in the new firelight, and Bilbo wondered about it as he fiddled with it in his hands. Why would that creature have such a trinket? He must have stolen it, probably did something horrible to get it- he doubted it was a family heirloom. Suddenly, he heard the neighing of a horse in the distance. He sat upright, frowning- Fili was walking by, a worried expression on his pale face, eyes rimmed with red.

'What's wrong?' he asked, looking around as Bilbo still sat, alert.

'Didn't you hear the horse?'

'Horse? No, I don't th-' the whinnying started again, and by the widening of Fili's eyes, Bilbo was sure he too had now heard it.

'Not one of ours.' Fili mused. 'Maybe- maybe it belongs to the people that took Kili?'

Bilbo shrugged. 'Worth a look?'

Fili nodded, and the two of them walked into the forest, not wanting to disturb Thorin and Gandalf, who still seemed to be talking deeply.

A clearing opened in the forest, the dark night casting a blue backdrop against the trees. The whinnying and neighs got louder, and suddenly the rider came into view. Bilbo shrank back, suddenly afraid, and even Fili tensed, eyes wide.

The rider was sat atop the horse, and both were clad in black. Malice exuded from its form, and Bilbo felt nothing but danger and horror.

The rider stopped his steed, and they stood atop the clearing, looking down- the two members of the company darted behind a tree, their bodies tense.

The sounds of a horse trotting met their ears, and they looked back to see the rider had moved on, back into the forest.

'What in Durin's name was that?' Fili breathed. 'Didn't feel human, not at all.'

'I don't know…..we should get back.' Bilbo added, aching for some of the warmth from the fireside.

'Agreed.' Fili nodded, and together the two of them walked back.

Thorin met them by the fire, a thunderous look in his eyes. 'What do you think you were doing?' he yelled at his nephew; Fili bodily shrank back a little, but regained his composure quickly. 'The Hobbit thought he heard something, but it was just a rider in the night.'

'Did you capture him for questioning?'

'He was doing no harm, and didn't present us with a reason to capture him.' Fili replied, looking to Bilbo to keep quiet.

'Your brother isn't a good enough reason?' Thorin growled, shaking his head.

'How can you say that?! I hadn't seen him before, I'm sure he hasn't got anything to do with it- we should keep moving.' Fili muttered, face turning redder. 'Who knows where Kili is right now.'

'We can't keep moving without resting.' Gloin growled, shaking his head. 'We need a good night's rest.'

'Kili isn't getting _a good night's rest_, is he?' Fili growled, and he put a hand tight on his weapon. ''m going to look for him, even if no one else is bothered anymore.'

'Now Laddie, I didn't say-'

'I know what you meant, and you're right, sir. We can't all go out, we'll cause too much attention. I vote for Thorin and I to go out and try and find him, and fall back if we need help.'

Thorin looked at his nephew, a smile on his face. 'Agreed.' He muttered, patting Fili on the back.

'We'll be here if you need us, lads- we will not move from this spot.' Balin muttered, although he didn't look happy about the arrangements.

'We won't be long- we'll be back by nightfall tomorrow at the latest.' Thorin muttered as he stepped to his pack.

'Wait- I want to come!' Bilbo piped up.

'You?' Thorin spat, turning his head as he and Fili began preparing to leave.

'Yes, I think….well; you wanted a burglar for this quest- I think Kili counts as something to steal back, right?'

Fili grinned at his Uncle, and even Thorin had to admit the Hobbit had a point.

'You come, you do as we say. No arguments.' He ordered, nodding as Bilbo went to get his pack.

'And no Ponies, we go on foot.'

As they set off into the trees, with the rest of the company looking on, Thorin put a warm hand on Fili's shoulder.

'Come; let's go get your brother back.'

**To be continued…..**

**Well, if it were only that easy, Thorin. ^^**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed a longer chapter this time!**

**Please review! **

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Enjoy…**

The next morning dawned, the sun spreading weakly into the cage. Kili was curled on the floor; eyes wide open as sunlight warmed his face.

His bones ached, and his muscles felt like they were made of rock; groaning, he tried to move himself into a sitting position, breathing out hard as he pressed his back into the cage behind him.

He wondered what Fili was doing; probably going out of his mind looking for him- he knew he would be if Fili were the one missing. With a jolt he thought of Thorin- what would he say about this mess?

Suddenly, a loud clang of the door opening broke through his thoughts; a man in a hood was striding towards him. Kili twisted angrily as two large strong hands tried to pick him up.

'I can walk!' he spat, wrenching himself away from the man and backing away, reproachfully rubbing his arm. What was going on now?

The man snorted, shaking his head, but stood to the side, motioning for him to walk forwards.

'Of course, Sir…..' he growled as Kili walked forwards, giving him a low bow. Kili, frowned, aware of the sarcasm that was being presented at him, but there was no other way out of the cage; he took a deep breath, rolled his eyes, and walked forward.

As soon as Kili was level the man made his move- Kili shouted in alarm as he was pushed hard in the back; he felt his breath leave him as he fell chest first into the dirt.

Laughter echoed around the cage, and the man himself gasped for breath as he pulled Kili up from the ground by his neck, pushing him out of the cage.

The sunlight hurt his eyes a little, but still Kili kept resolutely walking, eyes darting around for an escape route. There was a clearing behind the fire, with woodland for as far as the eye could see; he could easily get lost in them….

The other men stood by, silently watching- Kili noticed they didn't sneer, or spit, or jeer. They just watched, not making a noise. That unnerved him more than anything.

He came to a stop before Addric, who was stood with his arms crossed, a stern look on his face.

Kili looked up, and at the man beside him. It was Liddry. The younger man bit his lower lip, a bruise blooming on his face from the strike he had received the previous night.

Addric cleared his throat, and the quiet mutterings of the group fell silent.

'I've had word from the Boss, and he's coming in two days' time- we need all the information that we can get.' He looked down at Kili, eyes hard. 'He'll be happy with just this one though, the other dwarves don't matter to him.'

There was a ripple of noise from the crowd; Kili looked around, eyes wide.

'They don't matter?' a high, hopeful voice could be heard, high above the others- suddenly, Kili knew what he was talking about. That meant the others were fair game now.

'Wait!' he yelled to be heard, before he was pulled back by the man in the hood. 'Leave them alone!'

The man in the hood clipped his head with his fist, sending Kili falling forwards a little- he shook his head, dazed, before he turned angrily on Addric. 'Leave them alone, you've got me!' he cried, eyes only for the leader. 'Leave them be!'

Addric snorted, shaking his head. 'Too late,' he muttered, 'They'll be looking for you, and we don't need the trouble….' He scratched the stubble on his chin, glancing at Liddry for a second or two.

'Please…' Kili muttered, eyes wide and earnest. 'Please don't- they're my family….' He trailed off, looking between the two men, hoping he'd got his plan right.

Liddry looked away, blue eyes shining; he put his hands on his hips and refused to make eye contact with either of them. Addric sighed as well, shaking his head a little.

'It's not….we're not doing this to be monsters.' He growled, echoing Liddry's words from the night before.

'Then why?' Kili barked, anger in his voice. He was tired of never getting a good answer.

'What does it matter?!' a voice came from behind him, and suddenly many voices started, angry and impatient. 'Why are you listening to him?! Kill him now!'

Addric put his hands up. 'The Boss is coming soon! Then we can- well, we can go back home.' He finished.

'You promised us we could get good sport from these creatures! But they're just begging savages!

Kili growled, the insults hitting him hard- as did Addric's supposed promise. 'Sport?' he muttered, eyes dark. 'So we're sport for you, right?'

Liddry sucked in breath beside Addric. 'This is getting farcical…..we don't need this…..' he whispered, shaking his head as he bent close to Addric's ear.

Addric nodded, eyes resting on Kili. 'You're more trouble than you're worth, Thorin Oakenshield- get him back in the cage, I'll deal with him later.' He muttered, waving his hand as if dismissing them.

Kili shook his head, stepping forwards. 'Promise me you'll leave the others alone! You have me! You said it yourself, I'm the one he wants, not the others!' he yelled, pulling Addric's elbow and wheeling him around.

Addric stared daggers at him, his face as hard as a rock. 'I'll do as I choose; Dwarf- and you'll do well not to disobey me.' He spat, before wrenching his arm from Kili's grasp and stalking off.

Kili turned to Liddry, the one man he seemed to have some sort of connection with. The younger man had an unreadable expression on his face, and he started to bite his lower lip again as if anxious. 'What's Azog got on you?' Kili wondered out loud.

Liddry sucked in his breath again, his face paling then tingeing with red. 'None of your business, Thorin- take him away.' He gave the order, sounding reluctant.

'Please! Tell me, I can help!' Kili shouted, now realising that something was very wrong- Azog must have something they want; it didn't look like they'd be doing this for fun. Before he could say anything, though, he was pulled roughly away.

'Liddry! I can help!' he yelled as he was forcefully pulled backwards, hands grabbing at his face and clothes. Feeling suddenly very claustrophobic, Kili hit out, bringing his heel back and managing to hit a shin, before using his fists to beat his way out of from the grasp of the clamouring hands.

'He's getting loose!' a shout of alarm cried, and suddenly Kili was running, running for his life.

He tore past Liddry, who hadn't moved at all, but was watching him- he made an attempt to grab him but Kili easily evaded him.

Kili made it to the forest behind the fire- without even looking back he ran into the trees, focused entirely on finding the others, and warning them about the danger than was now following him, wielding swords, knives and sticks.

* * *

Fili crept along the underbrush, eyes primed and ears pricked up for any sign of movement. A short while ago they had suddenly smelt a whiff of smoke; the settlement of men surely couldn't be far now.

Keeping low to the ground, stepping carefuly and silently, he directed his Uncle and the Hobbit, warning them to stay silent; Thorin obviously didn't need telling, but Bilbo had the unfortunate knack of stepping on every twig and branch that lay on the ground- he was now treading very carefully, looking around his feet before putting weight on them.

They had been silent for the past hour- Fili didn't want anyone to know they were coming; an ambush was the best tactic, as enemies with a heads-up almost always killed their evidence whilst being ransacked.

Stepping forwards, they all stopped as they heard pounding footfalls, and branches snapping simultaneously, as if someone was running for their lives.

Darting behind a large tree, the three of them stood and watched as a figure came into view.

Fili squinted, trying to make out the face, but whoever it was was running too fast for him to see them properly.

Suddenly there were more noises; looking to the side the three of them could see a group of tall creatures were running through the trees after the single figure….men. They were men- which meant….

'Kili….' Fili breathed, feeling his heart plummet, his skin freezing in sudden shock.

The men were still a way off, and what he presumed was his brother hadn't yet reached them yet- if he could get his attention.

Suddenly, Fili heard it- the unmistakeable sound of an arrow being loosed. 'No!' Fili screamed, eyes widening as the figure twisted in the air, trying to evade the arrow- but it wasn't enough.

Fili didn't even remember when he started running. His senses only came to when he fell to his knees beside the figure, pushed the dark hair away from the ashen face.

'F-Fili?' his little brother stammered, eyes wide as Fili pulled him into his lap.

'It's ok, I'm here….I'm here….' Fili muttered, looking down fervently to see where they arrow had it; he closed his eyes for a brief second as he located it- it was latched into Kili's torso, just under his ribs. Blood was seeping onto the ground, making Kili hiss in his breaths.

Kili sucked in breath, clutching Fili's hand with a death grip. 'Where's Thorin?' he whispered.

Fili's eyes widened, before he looked behind the tree- Thorin and Bilbo were both stood, swords raised, as the men started coming into view.

'He's here….he's here Kili….' He reassured him, but to his surprise Kili shook his head.

'No….get him away…..get him…..away….' he begged, eyes impossibly wide, before he rolled in pain, eyes squeezing shut as he whimpered.

Fili grimaced, tears springing to his own eyes- he turned as he heard men approaching, their voices loud and hostile. To his shock, Kili tried to push him away, frowning through his pain.

'They wa- want….Thorin…..' he stammered, his breath hitching. 'Get him….away from here….'

Fili shook his head. 'I'm not leaving you!' he growled, hugging his brother tight. Kili's head bounced on his shoulder as shadows drew near. Turning, Fili latched eyes with Thorin.

By the widening of their eyes, each one understood. 'Baram!' Fili shouted, using the Khuzdul word for 'men' so Thorin could understand.

'Get out of here!' Fili yelled, trying to move Kili into a better position so he could carry him through the forest- suddenly, an arrow whistled past his ear, and embedded into a tree- Fili cursed before putting his body protectively over Kili as they were suddenly overwhelmed by men.

Bilbo pulled Thorin back into the shadows. Thorin glared at him, but for once Bilbo didn't care. 'He told you to get away- there must be a reason!' he muttered, pulling them further away as they watched the men clamour around Fili and Kili.

'They are my nephews!' Thorin muttered, surging forwards as Fili shouted and tried to defend himself and his brother.

Bilbo pulled his elbow, steering him around. 'You're no good to them dead!' he growled, inside desperately worrying whether he was doing the right thing.

'And I won't be good to anyone if they die!' Thorin countered, drawing his sword. Looking back in the forest, Thorin could see Fili was losing the right, but he was still going strong.

'Fili is more than capable of looking after himself- if they get you we're all finished!'' Bilbo growled, feeling braver than he had ever felt in the prince's presence.

Fili stood, growling and baring his teeth- he grabbed the nearest man, pushing him to the floor and kicking his chest- he didn't have enough room to draw his sword, but his daggers would work fine- he unhooked one and jabbed it into the crowd; a man yelped and fell. But Fili couldn't savour the moment- a fist suddenly came out of nowhere; he fell to his knees, dazed.

Kili still lay on the floor, hands weakly reaching up to hold his brother's tunic as he swayed on the spot. A foot kicked out, sending Fili sprawled into the dirt with his brother.

'Fili….' Kili moaned, his face white, hands shaking.

Hands clamoured to hold them, hauling them up and holding them tight.

'No….let my brother go!' Fili spat, weakly kicking out; his head was throbbing. No one paid him any heed. They continued to hoist them away, now pulling them away from the forest itself, presumably to the direction of their camp.

Thorin surged forwards once again, but this time Bilbo was ready- he bodily pushed the dwarf away, eyes hard. The branches around them moved, and one of the men stopped, eyes narrowed.

Silent and bristling, the Dwarf and the Hobbit watched the Man as he stepped closer; the man pushed dark hair away from his blue eyes, and he began to bite his lower lip.

Thorin gripped the handle of his sword, watching with deflating breaths as Fili and Kili were pulled back into the forest.

The man sheathed his weapon himself, stepping backwards. Shaking his head, he walked behind the group, almost as if he were unwilling to join them.

Stepping into the forest, Bilbo turned to Thorin. 'Why would they want you so bad?' he asked out loud.

'Who knows…and now my nephews may die for it.' Thorin stated, anger pulsating from his body.

He turned to Bilbo, eyes dangerous- he pushed the Hobbit in the chest, sending him careering to the ground. 'If you ever, _ever_ do that to me again- you will live to regret it, do you understand me, hobbit?' he hissed.

Swallowing, Bilbo nodded, feeling quite scared. 'S-sorry, I just thought-'

'When I need your advice, I will ask for it!' Thorin snapped, before walking in the direction the men took, leaving the hobbit on the ground.

'You better hope they get out of this, Hobbit- because if they die, I'm holding you responsible!' he yelled back, not even looking behind him.

Getting up, Bilbo resisted the urge to yell his fear and frustrations into the air…..what had he done?

**To be continued….**

**Well, now they have both of them- what's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

…**..Hello! I am so sorry for being so late, please forgive me? See, I have a long chapter for you! **

**I hope this makes up for being late!**

**Enjoy….**

Fili growled like an animal as he was roughly pushed to the hard ground of the men's camp. Eyes wide, he only just managed to soften Kili's fall as his brother was dumped next to him; he pulled Kili close, protectively positioning his head so it was safe in his lap.

The men around them crowded around them, dirty and sweaty faces peering at then like they were animals in a cage.

'We have done no wrong to you!' Fili growled, swallowing his anger as he felt Kili move weakly in his arms. 'Let us go! He needs help!' his voice heightened at the last sentence, and he cursed himself as he felt tears erupt- now was not the time for emotion.

The men peered closer to the dwarf in his arms, suddenly pointing and looking worried. 'We should fetch Addric,' one muttered, 'he can't die, not now.' Fili frowned, wondering about the meaning behind his words.

Kili moaned and moved his head, big brown eyes looking up at him weakly. His eyes widened even more as he saw all the men around them. He attempted to move, but all he could do was grasp the front of Fili's tunic to pull him up, but even that was a hard task. Fili took his shoulder and gently pushed him back to the ground, and Kili lay there, breathing hard.

Amidst the crowd someone must have gone to get the leader, Fili mused, as the men suddenly parted and scattered, returning to the fire or their previous work. Two men walked towards them, and Fili pulled Kili closer, not wanting any more harm to come to him.

'We are not going to harm you.' One of them said, eyebrows knotting together as his eyes fell on Kili. Fili scoffed, wary eyes spitting fire with their anger. 'Yes, and what do you call this?' he growled, motioning Kili's wound. 'An arrow is not harm, is it?' he spat. The man stepped back, paling.

He turned to the older man next to him. 'Did you give the order?' Fili heard him mutter- the other man brushed him off with an angry look. 'I could not take the chance of him getting away; even dead is better than alive.'

'You wanted to kill him?' Fili yelped, arms encircling his brother; Kili put his head into the crook of his elbow. 'Why?'

The two men didn't answer. Instead the younger man moved away, coming back a few moments later with a bowl of water and some cloth. 'I need to see his wounds.' He muttered, but without taking another step.

Fili snorted, shaking his head. 'You don't care about him- I'll do it.' He growled, pulling the bowl closer.

'Whatever you want.' Liddry muttered, standing up straighter and sighing. An uneasy silence fell on them, save for Kili's breathing.

'What do you want?' Fili asked in the end, fear settling in the pit of his stomach.

'Why so many questions? That's all I ever get!' the older man growled, eyes angry. 'Take them to the cage with the water and cloth; I don't want to see them anymore.' He spat, pacing back and forth. 'He will be here in one day, and then it will all be over! All I want is for it to be over!' his voice cracked, Fili heard, and suddenly he was concerned.

The feeling washed over him as the older man's face returned to its hardened expression, lips in a tight line. 'Get them away from my sight.' He muttered, waving his hand as he turned around.

'We should let Silo look over his wounds, they might turn septic.' Liddry murmured, looking down at Thorin with worried eyes.

'No, we will not waste any more time or resources on these creatures- when tomorrow comes he need not worry, should he?' came his answer. Liddry nodded sadly, head to the ground.

Addric looked at him with piercing eyes, the pupils roving his face. 'You used to understand….' He muttered, voice low.

Fili looked up from where he was tending Kili as Liddry gasped, and saw his face had gone red around the cheeks. 'I still do!' he cried, voice high. 'I never stopped! I know why we need to do this, I do!' he shouted, face now flush.

'Then why do you object so?! Do you not care for Daly- do you not care for your own Uncle?' the words hung in the air like an acrid stench.

Kili moaned again from his lap, and Fili busied himself with his brother, desperately wanting somewhere to take him to take off his shirt and sort out the wound; the longer he left it stagnant and weeping, the quicker infections could take hold. 'Soon, brother….' He whispered into the top of his head, carding his fingers through his hair; he felt Kili nod against his palm.

The two men in front of him seemed to have stopped, but when he looked up, Fili could see they were stood facing each other, breathing hard and glaring. He didn't have time for family issues- he inwardly grinned as he thought it.

'He needs help!' he cut into the atmosphere, feeling almost wary of doing so. 'I need to get his wound clean.'

Liddry wiped his face, his hand shaking slightly. 'The only thing I can offer is the cage…' he muttered.

'Is it clean?'

'Mostly.'

'Is it warm and dry?'

'If I give you hay or straw to put on the floor, yes.'

'Then it'll do.' Fili nodded, beginning to stand, gingerly moving Kili as little as possible. His brother whined and whimpered, clutching at his wound, where the blood flow had begun to slow; yet blood pooled around them, scarlet and thick.

Addric hissed in breath, but when Fili looked up he flicked his eyes away, looking to the wood.

'Liddry, do what you must to make you feel better- when this is all over I'll tell your uncle of this, and we'll see what he says of it.'

Liddry was about to shoot off an angry retort, Fili could see, but he was surprised when he closed his mouth, shook his head, and bent to his brother instead. 'I shall carry him if you like?' he whispered to Fili. Fili was just about to snort an answer, but he could see that this man genuinely wanted to help.

'You'll get blood on you.' He settled for, hoping to dissuade him; Kili hated being picked up.

Liddry shrugged, smiling. 'As long as it's not my blood!' he quipped, before gently putting his arms underneath Kili, and hoisting him up, putting him against his chest to balance him.

Kili's head flopped to the side, where he regained consciousness; Fili almost chuckled at his brother's expressions of confusion and anger, but it passed when he squeezed his eyes shut and pain flashed in his face.

Liddry stopped as he watched Addric stalk off, muttering darkly. Together they walked to the small cage, where the dog was still barking rabidly outside.

'Away with you!' Liddry called, before moving into the cage and putting Kili down. 'I'll get the hay.' He muttered, leaving Fili with his brother, leaving the cage door wide open.

Fili looked around; the cage directly backed onto the woods- they could easily get lost in them, and make their way back to the others in the night; his hopes were dashed as Kili moaned and curled into himself. Instinct took in, and waving away the idea of escape, he knelt to his side, taking off his shirt with deft fingers.

The wound wasn't big; the arrow had only skimmed the flesh, but had hit a little muscle on the way out- blood was dribbling from the circular wound, the skin around it red and sore.

He used his own shirt to dab away the blood, cursing as he remembered the bowl and cloth where still in the main camp- he looked up as footfalls sounded behind him; Liddry was back, carrying a small bale of hay under his arm.

He looked around, before dumping it as far from the dwarves as possible. Spreading it out, he hummed to himself quietly, and soon it was thick and even.

Getting up, he seemed to know what Fili was about to ask for before he did- 'I'll be back with the water and cloth, and some other things.' He whispered, putting a hand on Fili's shoulder and squeezing lightly.

'Liddry, why are you doing this? Helping me, I mean?' Fili asked him as he walked out, genuinely confused- why was he being so kind, if they wanted Thorin for ill reasons?

Liddry stopped and sighed, bright blue eyes wide and shining. 'War is the most important thing for many of the men here. The fight is their game, blood is their prize- me, I value family. Blood is important, but for different reasons.' He explained, before ducking out into the night.

Fili smiled slightly, nodding at his back. A man with good morals- that was different to any story he had ever heard.

Kili moaned again, fingers reaching for his hand. He clasped his bloodied hands in his brother's, hoping Liddry wouldn't be long with the fresh water.

* * *

The water was right where he had left it, Liddry smiled, as he crossed to the fire. Scooping the bowl up in one hand and picking up the cloths with the other, he started back to his tent.

Once he was inside, he put the things down and started gathering as many cloaks and blankets he could carry- the nights got cold, and chills could kill.

After scurrying away some food inside the blankets he scooped everything into his arms and backed out- backed into the hard figure of someone standing outside.

'Going somewhere?' a dark voice heralded in the darkness.

Turning around, Liddry saw Bolfer, a broad, heavy man with a squashed face, sneering at him.

'I'm going to tend to the dwarf.'

'Why? He's going to Him tomorrow, why should you care?'

'Why shouldn't we? He has much a right to treatment as you do.'

'He's a savage!'

'As are you.' As soon as he said it, Liddry knew he shouldn't of.

A thick hand came out of the darkness- Liddry gasped as it encircled his neck, squeezing tightly. Dropping everything he scrabbled desperately for air; he could feel his face reddening and warming, and knew he didn't stand a chance. Suddenly, the grip lessened, and he was pushed back.

'Say that again and I'll throw you to Him in the morning.' The threat was very real, and Liddry felt himself shake his head.

'I could kill you now, and bury you here, and no one need know.' Bolfer continued, eyes sharp.

Liddry nodded, breathing hard and massaging his neck.

'Addric says never disobey him again, or you get more.' He finished, grinning as he stepped backwards.

Liddry felt something inside him wither. 'He told you to do this?' he whispered, betrayal stinging.

Bolfer didn't say anything- he just laughed, stepping back into the shadows, until he was out of sight.

Liddry gathered everything up again, tears forming in his eyes. It should never have come to this.

* * *

Kili opened his eyes to find his brother staring at him. He quirked an eyebrow, before attempting a smile. He side felt like it was on fire, and he supressed a cry of pain.

'Shhh…' Fili murmured, stroking his arm tenderly. 'The water will be here soon.'

Frowning, Kili looked around, and with a pang of familiarity, he locked eyes with his brother. 'We didn't make it out?'

The utter sadness of the words made Fili feel like an abject failure. He should have been able to get them away; that was what he was here for.

'No, Kili- they captured us as I was trying to get you away.'

'And Thorin?' Kili's fingers pressed into his hand, almost hurting.

'He's gone, and if he has any sense he'll be far away from here….' Fili muttered, eyes dark.

Kili settled back down into his brother's lap. 'Good…good….' He whispered weakly, the effort leaving him spent.

Fili looked up as Liddry stepped back into the cage. The man looked down at his brother, smiling. 'Thorin, you're awake!' he said, putting the water and cloth at Fili's side.

The brother's looked at each other, but neither said a word.

'I got as much as I could gather, and some food...' Liddry continued, oblivious. He threw down the cloaks and blankets next to the dwarves, before crossing to the hay and sitting down.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Fili muttered, pointing to the pile beside him.

'What? Oh, no- they're for you two.' Liddry muttered, settling himself down in the humble straw with an apple.

'What?' Fili countered, eyes wide. 'These are yours.'

'And now they're yours, for now anyway. I have no need for them.' Liddry shrugged, stretching in the fading sunshine.

Fili looked, eyes narrowing. 'What are those marks on your neck?' he asked, before looking down and dipping the cloth into the water.

Liddry stopped, wary. 'I- I sometimes I need to be reminded of my place, I suppose…' he started, voice low. 'Addric lets other people do his teaching, of course.' He muttered darkly.

Fili steadied his brother as he tensed, the water turning pink as he washed the wound. 'Thank you, for everything you've done for him, and for me.'

'Like I've said before, we're not doing this to be monsters.'

'Then why? Tell me true, and tell me straight.' Fili muttered, trying to keep his voice even.

Liddry opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He looked around, as if making sure no one else was listening.

'I….I I can't….it's difficult…' he stammered, and Fili noticed tears in his eyes.

'The other man said something about your uncle.'

'Yes. My Uncle Daly is my Father's Brother, he…..' Liddry stopped again, shaking his head.

'Tell me.' Fili nodded, before looking down as he continued to clean Kili's wound.

'I shouldn't. You're part of the plan….I shouldn't….'

'Tell me, and I can help you- I could bring others who can help too, just tell me.'

'Others? There are others?' Liddry muttered, eyes wide.

'Tell me!' Fili growled, regretting it immediately as Kili jumped.

Liddry was the very image of a conflicted man; his eyes were afraid, yet he looked like he wanted to speak.

Finally- 'Ok- you deserve to know, before tomorrow.'

'I can help you, Liddry…' Fili reminded him, but Liddry seemed to ignore the offer.

'It started about two moons ago, in the summer…..' he started.

**To be continued…..**

**A/N Sorry for ending it there, I'm planning for the story to be long, and I didn't want this chapter to get really big!**

**The next chapter will be mostly focussed on Liddry, Addric and Daly- and how Azog came into their lives- but DON'T WORRY! Everything returns as usual later!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry for being so late :-/ I hope this makes up for it!**

**If you've forgotten what happened previously- this is Liddry's story about why they captured 'Thorin' and how they got mixed up with Azog….**

**Onwards…. **

The air was thick with the scent of hay and dirt. Liddry stumbled across the camp, arms laden with heavy furs and papers; they would need the warmth when winter hit- after all, they would not be home for many months once they had finally set off.

Dodging the horses and other men going about their businesses of finally getting ready to go, Liddry ducked into the last remaining tent. Breathing out heavily, he dumped the furs in a pile and stood back, wiping the sweat off his brow.

'You should have put them on the pack horses,' came a gruff voice from his side. 'Why do we need those stinking rags in here?'

'But Uncle Addric, you told me to bring them to you.' Liddry muttered, feeling a bubble of annoyance in his chest. 'I passed the pack horses five minutes ago on the way here!'

'Relax boy, I'm only jesting!' Addric grinned, pulling Liddry in for a one armed embrace.

'Well it wasn't funny….' Liddry pouted, shaking his head. 'I've had to walk near on a mile, back and forth from the house to here…..mother will be wondering where her best cloaks have gone.'

Addric's smile fell a little, but soon it was back on his face, albeit a little warmer. 'I'm sorry lad, didn't think about your poor mother-'

'It's ok….she'd just worry about where they've gone is all….' Liddry muttered, shrugging. His father- and Addric's brother- had succumbed to the winter pox which had travelled the land the past few months; it had been especially hard on his Mother, who was now a shadow of her formal self.

'Well, when we come back, laden with treasure and loot- she won't have to worry, will she?'

'But we're just going to speak to the other factions, I thought? We're not going into battle.'

'Ah well, that's what we let _you_ think….' Addric chuckled, tapping the side of his nose.

'Addy, stop aggravating our dear nephew,' came another voice- Liddry's other Uncle, Daly, walked into the tent, the same easy smile on his face like it always was.

'Now you don't be telling me what to do, brother, or we'll have to have words!' Addric grinned, and the two of them embraced, laughing.

'I thought it was an older brother's prerogative to boss their siblings about?' Daly chuckled as they stepped apart; he walked over to his nephew, squeezing his shoulder and smiling at him.

'What did he mean?' Liddry asked suspiciously, looking from one uncle to the other, frowning. 'We're not looting, are we?'

'Well, the harvest hasn't been too good, lad. The poor of the village are waning- we barely have enough food to cover our own mouths, let alone their babes and families. We need to broker with something.'

'You mean trade?'

'Aye.'

'And what have we got that they want?'

'Animals, words….things simple folk can't afford- our crops may be withering, but our mutton and pork supplies haven't suffered as much. We give them meat, maybe some fruit, and they give us gold- plenty enough to buy good quality seeds for sowing.'

'I see- the way Uncle Addric was talking, I thought we'd be killing people.'

As he looked down again at the pile of rags, he didn't see the look that passed between brothers- the roll of Addric's eyes, and the simple shrug from Daly. 'You need to grow much during this trip, boy.' Addric settled on muttering, before walking over to his wooden seat and sitting down.

Before Liddry could retort that he was now entering his twenty-second moon, and was therefore a man, his uncle placed a hand on his shoulder once more. 'I think I saw the pack horse returning this way as I came here….go and put the cloaks on there, and then fetch your swords; we'll get some practice in before we set off.'

'Alright….' Liddry muttered, bending and picking up the furs.

'There's a good lad.' Daly smiled, waiting as Liddry left the tent before looking back at his younger brother. Then his face darkened, eyes narrowed. 'You been hearing the stories?' he barked.

'Of course I have.' Came his reply.

'And what do you intend to do, as the leader of this journey?'

'What would you have me do? Abandon the mission, leave these people to starve?' Addric's voice turned high and defensive.

'I'm not questioning your ability to do the job.' Countered Daly, coming to sit next to his brother.

Addric sighed, shaking his head. 'We can't stop, not now…'

'The forests are not safe- they say he kills at random, and his soldiers are everywhere….'

'Orcs? I am not afraid of those beasts!' Daly snorted, shaking his head. 'The forest road is the only way, and it will take twice as long if we take the mountain pass; we do not have that sort of time.'

'I know you are right, but we do not have the men that know how to fight against creatures like that.' Daly muttered.

'Dee, he's just a big Orc!' Addric grinned, but Daly could see humour wasn't the answer here.

'You know as well as I do of the stories befalling Azog the Defiler. You know what happened at the battle of Azanulbizar, what the Dwarves went through.'

'Brother, that was years ago! They also say he died of his wounds- so who are we to believe? Who do we trust? No one; we trust ourselves and our own instincts. We move out at dawn.'

Daly sighed, annoyed at his brother's arrogance and naivety. 'Fine.' He muttered nonetheless, before standing up. 'I'll tell the others.' He growled, noting that his brother had already pulled out the ale and was taking large gulps. 'Sleep well,' he muttered, walking away and leaving Addric to his drinking.

* * *

The rain hammered down as if it has not rained for a hundred years. Liddry sheltered behind one of the horses, shivering in the cold.

The camp was quiet, something that unnerved the young man. It had now been two weeks they set off on this journey, and already things had gone wrong- so wrong.

Sighing, and supressing a small worried cry, Liddry picked himself up, letting the rain hit his face as he stumbled back to his tent amidst the almost silent camp. Men nodded at him in sympathy, others merely bowed their heads. Nothing made him feel any better.

He stepped into his Uncle's tent, sighing deeply once more.

'Uncle Addric?' he called into the gloom of the tent, not really expecting a coherent answer- as soon as the trouble had ended, he moved straight into the drinking tent, and hadn't stopped all day.

'What?' came a sudden reply. Addric was sat in his chair in the darkness, eyes wide and red.

'It's not your fault….' Liddry started, trying to comfort his Uncle, yet he knew words wouldn't make any difference to this man.

'Isn't it? He told me….he _told me.' _ A moan came from his lips, 'And now he's gone….'

Liddry stepped forwards- being an only child he had no idea about the complexities of sibling relationships, but he was hurting about his Uncle Daly's capture just as much as Addric was.

'You were only doing what you thought was right…'

'Now we're in an even bigger mess and I can't do anything about it!' Addric roared, spittle flying onto the table. He took another gulp of ale, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he slammed the tankard back down.

'Please…' Liddry begged. He hated seeing his uncle like this. 'We can sort this….we really can.'

'And how would you know? Are you skilled in this sort of thing?' No- So keep your opinions to yourself!'

'I only meant…'

'Leave me!' Addric dispelled him with a wave of his hand. Liddry opened his mouth to say more, but knew he would have little effect; he would speak to him on the morrow, when he was a little less drunk and a little more kind.

Stepping back into the downpour, Liddry took a deep, steadying breath. Crossing the grass to his tent, he began to look back on the day's events, his thoughts getting darker and darker with each passing moment….

That morning the party had been disturbed by a pack of Orcs- the men had done their best to fight them off, but it seemed they were merely a scouting pack for something else to come. Liddry remembered with a cold shudder the way a huge shadow almost blocked out the morning sunlight; Liddry had been pushed behind his Uncle Addric, who put his arm out to steady him when he started shaking. The foul beast which stood before them would haunt his dreams forevermore, he knew; the Pale Orc was a truly fearsome sight- the Warg it sat astride wasn't much better.

Addric didn't seem scared at all; he had puffed his chest out and stepped forwards, sword already in hand. 'Leave now and we shall spare you!' he shouted defiantly, looking up at Azog. The orc laughed, the booming noise almost deafening the men below it.

'You puny men, thinking you own everything!' it roared, shaking its head. It turned to the pack of Orcs, face dark. 'We have no time for this…..destroy them.'

Addric's face had fallen, and he stepped back, shaking his head, before the expression hardened. He moved the weapon in his hand, ready for the impending battle.

The Orcs moved as if they were one mass. The sound of clashing weapons coupled with the screeches and screams of pain echoed in the dense forest- Liddry felt his training flow into his wrists as he raised his own sword; the nearest Orc fell with a shudder, and two more sank to the ground, blood spurting from punctures to their chests and stomachs.

Men fell like statues, their last battle cries etched onto their faces- more than once Liddry had to help a man in danger, before quickly moving and saving himself from the cut of an axe. He watched Daly ran around the space, sword flashing in the sunlight; he roared in anger as a single Orc advanced on his brother from behind- he threw his dirk with all his might, the weapon finding it's mark in the blasted creature's neck; Addric wordlessly nodded a thanks as Daly pulled him upright.

The battle wasn't over, but suddenly- 'Stop!' Azog's voice roared amidst the battle. The Orcs stood back, wary. The men also stopped, wiping blood from their brows and clutching wounds.

Azog began talking very fast to what looked like his second in command in a language Liddry could not understand. Moments later, he beckoned his army over, away from the men.

'You fight well- I may have need of you yet….' he said, grinning grotesquely.

Liddry swallowed, not liking the sound of that one bit, but Daly and Addric had stepped forwards, cuts on their faces and sweat on their brows.

'I am looking for someone.' Continued Azog, its huge face sneering at them. 'A dwarf.'

'We know no Dwarves!' Daly replied, confusion on his face.

Azog's grin got wider. 'His name is Thorin Oakenshield- find him, and you shall be spared!'

'And if we don't?' Addric shouted up, defiance still etched on his face. Daly put out a hand, warning him with his eyes.

'If you don't….' he started, before motioning a larger Orc to come forwards. '…I will kill- him!'

With a point of his finger the Orc pounced. Addric's eyes widened as the Orc came near, but before contact could be made Daly had stepped between them, axe raised- the Orc went down with a squeal.

'Take me!' he shouted up to Azog. 'Leave him and take me!'

'What are you doing?' Addric muttered, pulling him back.

Daly turned to him, face dark. 'I am not letting them take you- I can't lose another brother!' he muttered. Looking back to Azog, who was looking at him intently, he paused only to gaze back at Addric. 'Find the Dwarf- I know you can.'

He turned to Azog, eyes hard. 'Take me with you and we'll find your dwarf- just leave everyone alone!'

Azog spat at the ground, sneering. 'Bind him!' he roared at the Orcs below him, and this time Daly stood still, allowing the Orcs to bind him with thick rope- he tottered slightly as his legs were forced together; Addric stepped forwards, but Daly shook his head.

'Go!' he muttered.

'If we do not get the dwarf within two moons- this one will die….and you will be to blame!' Azog growled, before the Warg roared, bared teeth showing in its huge mouth.

'I don't even know what he looks like!' Addric roared, but his voice was lost in the clamour of Orcs as two of them grabbed his brother and started to drag him away.

'No! Please!' he shouted, eyed filling with tears as they hauled his brother away.

As silence once again descended into the morning forest, Daly turned back to his men, eyes now steely. 'New mission- we find this Dwarf. Whatever it takes…'

'But how?' someone asked.

'I don't know! Traps- lay traps, for anything that comes our way…if this beast is looking for him here he cannot be far away!' When no one moved Addric grew wild, almost screaming at them.

'Move out! Make search parties!' he roared, eyes angry. 'Make camp here!'

'But Addric….the other village….'

'I am getting my brother back! We'll go to the village when we have finished here- I am not leaving without him!'

* * *

Liddry finished with a deep breath. Nightfall had now fallen in the camp; Fili and Kili were huddled together, with Kili wrapped in the furs that Liddry had given them.

Fili didn't know what to think. He closed his eyes, head hurting slightly.

Liddry sat back, face set as in stone.

'We can help….' Fili finally said. 'We have the best warriors in our group- we can help your Uncle.' He continued, thinking to Thorin, and what he or Kili would do if faced with a similar situation.

'It's done- he's come tomorrow and then it'll all be over!'

'You are not killing him!' Fili spat, hugging Kili close- he was careful not to use names….one slip up, one mention that Kili was not Thorin and they could both be dead.

'We have no choice- We have to get my Uncle back!' Liddry growled, shaking his head and standing up, suddenly resolute.

'This wasn't supposed to be our fight- it was only pure coincidence it happened to us….but if handing him over to Azog will get our Uncle back, then we'll do it.' He muttered, walking out the cage and closing the door behind the two dwarves.

'I don't expect you to understand.' he stated finally, before walking off, leaving Fili holding his brother tight in the darkness, understanding more than Liddry could imagine.

**To be continued…. **

**I hope you enjoyed this little explanation chapter, I thought it was much needed!**

**Next chapter will have more action in it I promise!**

**I'm really sorry for not updating as much as I should, but University has now finished until September, so I've got LOTS of spare time!**

**Thank you for keeping with me, it means a lot that you're still here!**

**Please review!**

**Xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Wow, this chapter is so late, I realise- I'm really sorry!**

**I hope you're still familiar with this tale, I apologise for my lateness….**

**Onwards…..**

Kili opened his eyes groggily in the darkness, mouth upturned in pain as the wound flourished in his side; his breath hitched in his throat as he moved slightly- a pair of strong, warm hands immediately took his shoulders and gently moved him so he was still, whilst a calming hushing noise sounded in the night. 'You're ok…..you're ok….' Fili whispered, making circles in his brother's shoulder to soothe him.

'Fili?' his voice came out high and breathless, and he clutched the hand on his shoulder, eyes wide. 'W-where are we?'

'Calm yourself, please- I don't want you moving anymore!' Fili gently chastised him, voice hurried but gentle. 'We're back in the camp I presume you've been made prisoner in these past days….' He replied, not taking his eyes off his younger brother. Kili's eyes widened impossibly more, before fear flashed and he sank down into his brother's arms even more.

'Oh,' was all he could mutter. 'I see….'

'Yes, our situation is dire indeed- the Great Defiler is coming on the morrow to claim its prize,' the slight hint of brotherly sarcasm was not lost on Kili, whose mouth upturned slightly in the darkness. 'We must get you out of here before that…' his brother continued, voice dark now.

'Let's go now! I can walk enough,' Kili insisted, moving a little to gather himself and try and support his body; as soon as he put pressure on the side of his body pain flashed horribly and a sick feeling fell into his throat. He groaned slightly but tried to ride it out- quick as a flash he felt a strong hand on his shoulder once more, and soon he was back nestled on the pile of blankets, with his brother hovering above him.

'You can hardly move at all! Just rest and I'll think of a way out….' Fili whispered, looking around in the darkness at the camp beyond their cage- the night air was silent bar the crackling of fire, the barks of the dogs and general chatter. No one was walking around, but Fili was pretty sure that they had not been left unwatched. He looked down to see Kili was leaning into him, hand curled into the hem of his shirt like some sort of comforter- he would have guessed he was asleep had it not been for the light reflecting from his eyes as he looked in the dark end of the cage. He felt a surge of panic and protectiveness mix in his body in a way that almost made him dizzy- he had to get his brother out of here and get him some medical help; he hoped he would last that long.

* * *

Bilbo sat away from the fire, knees tucked to his chest, eyes to the ground. The night was growing cold, but the Hobbit knew he wouldn't be able to get warm tonight- Thorin was by the flames, broodily staring into the embers- when he had tried to get near the fire a few hours before the Dwarf had given him a menacing stare, his eyes as dark as the night, and the Hobbit had shrunk back, sensing the danger behind the eyes. He knew- or hoped- that deep down the Dwarf would never harm him, but the way he exuded malice brought home just how Thorin Oakenshield had earned the name, and the respect of his fellow Dwarves. Bilbo sighed as a wind howled through the trees; he shivered, closing his eyes against the cold and to wait for sleep.

'Hobbit.'

The word was quiet, almost inaudible in the night sounds- but Bilbo heard it loud and clear. He stiffened, wondering what was going to happen next, and for this reason he ignored the call, hoping Thorin would give up.

'Hobbit…..Bilbo!' the voice was louder, firmer. He could ignore it no longer.

'Yes?' he muttered, turning around. His voice was high, and he cursed himself for sounding so childish.

'You must be freezing- warm yourself awhile.' The Dwarf motioned the ground next to him, with no expression to his face at all.

'I….well, if you don't mind….' Bilbo muttered, getting up and brushing down his trousers. He walked over to the fire and sat, wondering whether to make eye contact or not.

They sat in silence for a while, before Thorin cleared his throat. 'Listen, I realise I may have been….a little harsh to you back there….'

Bilbo snorted, a high pitched noise came deep from his throat- his eyes flitted to Thorin and he looked sombre once more, looking back into the fire like a naughty child. Thorin ignored the tease, and cleared his throat once more.

'As I was saying- you were trying to protect me, I see that now. I can be very headstrong when it comes to my nephews- they are my responsibility, and to see Kili down like that, and Fili going after him….well, I just wanted to kill each and every member of that camp.'

'I understand- I just didn't want them to take you as well.' Bilbo muttered, nodding his head.

'Aye, I see that- and I am sorry for pushing you; harming you was not my intent, and I apologise if I did.'

'It's alright,' Bilbo looked across at the woodland they had camped next to. 'What are we going to do now?'

'We must follow where the group took Fili and Kili- I wanted you to be warm and rested, because we start within the hour.'

'Within the hour?!' Bilbo yelped.

'Aye, they would not be expecting a night raid.'

'What about the others, back in the camp?' Bilbo asked, standing up.

'It would take too long to walk back, explain everything and then walk to the camp- it may even be too late now.' Thorin muttered, voice low.

'It won't be.' Bilbo said firmly, shrugging his pack onto his shoulders. 'It won't.'

Thorin looked at the Hobbit, and a smile broke through his features. 'I hope you are right- come, we should be there soon if we start now….'

'Right behind you.' Bilbo promised, dumping water onto the raging fire before tentatively following the leader though the darkness, and into the woods beyond their camp.

* * *

The night was well and truly in- the darkness enveloped the camp like the winter mists that rolled over the mountain, shrouding everything in its path. Fili brought his brother close, as if the darkness was a beast he had to protect him from. By his reckoning it wouldn't be long till morning- they had to get away from this before then.

Nothing moved, nothing stirred- it was if this place was dead to the world. Fili nudged Kili, and he moved beneath him, moaning lightly. 'Does it still hurt terribly?' he asked, knowing his answer. Kili nodded into his side weakly, not really moving at all.

'Let me look at it…' he muttered, deft hands turning his brother a little to inspect the wound- Kili hissed in defiance, hands weakly scrabbling at this brother's sleeve in protest. 'Don't…leave it…' he moaned, eyes squeezed shut.

Fili shushed him gently and continued, fingers roaming under Kili's loose shirt- he gently pressed the wound where the arrow had hit it, heart fluttering as Kili jerked upwards in pain and let out a groan.

'Steady…' he whispered, eyes narrowing as he felt hot skin beneath his palms; he hoped infection hadn't taken hold. He brought his hands back, and held one up to the moonlight- his palm was red, but the blood was dark, congealing. He thanked Durin for the small miracle.

'How-how is it?' Kili muttered, breath hitching in pain. Fili gave him a smile and put his hand on his forehead to comfort him. 'Better than I thought,' he replied, knowing he needed to be truthful.

'But we need to get you out of here soon, or else infection will spread.' He finished, eyes travelling back to the cage door.

'Stay here a second….I won't be long.' He muttered, before gently detangling himself from his brother; Kili almost whined in protest, fingers scrabbling at Fili's sleeve. 'Don't leave me…..' he moaned, and Fili heard the child his brother had been, desperate for someone to cling onto.

'Be still, brother- I'll be just a little ahead of you.' He whispered, and without another look he moved himself away, and quietly walked over to the gate. He inspected the lock, saw it was just a normal iron padlock with a space for a large key- one of the men must have it, maybe Liddry, but Fili guessed Addric was the one with the key. There would be no point looking for it- he had to use something else. A stick wouldn't really work; it would probably snap and alert someone….something else then.

He suddenly had an idea, and reached into one of the boots on his feet; he always kept a small knife with a wooden handle in a special compartment in his boot he made himself. No one else knew he had done it, not even Kili. He was glad he had now. He took the knife and gently reached around the bars of the cage, before using the narrow blade to root around the lock, as quietly as he could- after a few seconds he had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach; this wasn't going to work. But suddenly- _click_. The lock came free with a high pitched noise, and the cage door became slack in his hand. He looked up, holding his breath. Not a sound…..

He sighed, feeling dizzyingly elated as he crept back to his brother.

'Kili- wake up, I've done it…..we must go!' he whispered, gently pushing his brother's shoulder a little to rouse him.

'Huh….' Kili muttered, eyes drooping as he looked up.

'I'm sorry, but you don't have time to sleep; come on….' Fili replied, scooping his brother up by the arms and gently heaving him upright- Kili hissed in pain and leaned heavily into him.

Fili suddenly had the horrible feeling that they weren't going to make it, but pushed the fear from his mind. 'Come on…..' he repeated, taking tentative steps forward, relieved when Kili followed, putting on a brave face. 'It's….not so bad….' He groaned, attempting a smile.

Fili wrapped his arms around him, letting his brother put as much weight on him as he needed- they made it to the door, and he looked around at the silent camp, trying to spot any of the men, or even the dog that was here before. Nothing. This suddenly made Fili very uneasy- now he thought about it, this all seemed very easy….almost too easy. He tried to push the niggling thought from his mind, but as he and Kili gingerly made their way around the skirting of the camp, with Kili hitching in every breath, and groaning quietly, it began to worry him even more.

'We should hurry….' He whispered urgently, trying to pick up the pace; but Kili was lagging, feet dragging on the floor as he struggled to keep upright. 'H-hurts…' he muttered, head lolling onto his shoulder.

Fili nudged his brother's cheek with his forehead, as his arms were full- 'Stay awake, please brother….I cannot do this alone…..' He whispered, before walking them into the shadow of the trees. After walking for a couple of minutes he found a large oak with a small alcove in the middle- he gently put Kili down and pushed him into it, sitting close by.

'We'll stay here for a w-'his voice was drowned out by a dog barking and baying in the darkness. He looked up, putting a hand on Kili's leg as he listened hard. Men's voices rushed out, shouts and curses were carried in the night wind. Footfalls could now be heard, and Fili huddled close to his brother, praying to everything he believed in that they would be safe, that they would miss their hiding place. Kili moaned under his breath, and a clammy hand arched around Fili's wrist and squeezed lightly.

Fili looked in his face, which was illuminated by moonlight- his features were bathed in a sheen of sweat; Kili looked up, eyes full of pain- suddenly his eyes widened, and Fili frowned before a sickening pain hit the back of his head. He keeled to the side, hitting the wet grass with a groan.

Kili looked desperately down at his brother, using all his strength to lean over him so he wouldn't get hit again- pain erupted in his side, but he pushed it out as Fili lay beneath him, helpless for once.

A pair of hands reached for him, and he tried to move away before they grabbed his shoulders and hauled him up- he yelped in pain as they threw him to the floor on his wound, and he curled into himself as more hands grappled around him.

'Thought you could get away, did you?' a dark voice muttered, before he was jerked up by his hair and roughly stood upright. 'Thought you could run away from us?'

Kili supressed a frightened cry as Fili was picked up from the ground; hands slapped his face, and he came to, groaning. Eyes wide, Kili watched his big brother being manhandled by the hands, jeered by the disembodied voices.

A face leered in, breath stinking of meat and mead. 'You shouldn't have run away, Thorin Oakenshield- you really shouldn't….' seconds later, Kili's world went black.

**To be continued…..**

**I hope it was worth the wait! Action will come in the next chapter, with the night raid and Azog finally making his appearance!**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this- and new readers, of course. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Don't worry, I have an excuse for the lateness of this chapter now- I moved house ^^**

**Please enjoy this chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Onwards…..**

The tang of blood caught in Kili's mouth as he woke lying on his chest in the dirt. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his head throb- he could feel the caked blood that had run down his temple past his chin on his skin.

It was still dark, which meant he hadn't been out very long- he forced himself to open his eyes as he felt something move next to him; turning his head slowly so as to stop the pain he came face to face with Fili, who's eyes were wide. He tried to speak, but realised with a jolt that a leather strap was wedged between his teeth, as well as his brother's mouth. He shook his head in an attempt to loosen it, and realised immediately that this was a bad move- his head swam and his chin hit the floor with a thump.

Fili frowned with concern, muttering mutely from under his gag. His hands were also bound, which meant he couldn't check Kili to see if he was alright- thankfully he slowly moved his head up again. The two of them lay there for a moment, just looking at each other, each brother checking the other for injuries they hadn't been witness to or unexplained harm. Once both were satisfied that nothing was life threatening- save for the wound in Kili's side, which the younger dwarf was still feeling but trying to ignore as much as he could- they relaxed

The moonlight shone above them, and this was when Kili realised that they weren't in the cage anymore- they were both tethered by thick rope by their ankles to a huge wooden post. Gingerly, he sat up, closing his eyes against the dizziness behind his eyes once more- the wound on his head must be bad, he reasoned, as a sick feeling settled into the pit of his stomach as well. He tried to ignore that as well as he looked about them. They were close to the tents of the camp, but away from the warmth of the fire; they did have company, however- two large dogs were tethered to another tree not so far away. One was asleep but the other was eyeing them hungrily, mouth foaming visibly even in the darkness.

His head whipped round when he heard footfalls coming nearer- he winced as his head was pulled up by his hair; he closed his eyes as stale breath hit his face as someone began to talk. 'Not going to run away in a hurry again, are we Thorin?' it spat, before laughing and pushing his head into the ground.

The youngest Dwarf growled deep in his throat as the laughter faded away- the man had only come to gloat, he realised. He shook his head free of the dirt from the ground and looked to his brother. The two of them looked at each other again, before Fili attempted to smile beneath the gag; he winked at his little brother to comfort him. Even if Kili believed he had a plan, it was better than him feeling hopeless.

The moon was high in the night sky as silence once again punctuated the air. The voices beyond the darkness and nearer the fire began to die down, and the dogs even seemed to relax.

_I have to get him out of here…._ Fili thought as he watched his brother wince at all the collective aches and injuries that had been dealt him. If Azog was coming in the morrow, it meant that they really had to move….but what could they do? He wondered where Thorin was at this moment, what he was doing. He only hoped he was close, and had some sort of a plan.

* * *

The two of them crouched down in the bushed, each with a dagger or a sword in their hands. Bilbo sniffled slightly in the cold, but Thorin held firm, eyes firmly on the camp in front.

'We need to get in there, find the two of them, and get out as quickly as possible…' Thorin whispered.

'But shouldn't we go and get the others? You know… more man power?' Bilbo asked for the second time, sitting back on his haunches.

'I said it would take too long to explain and get back- we are already almost a day away from them. We must be the ones to do it.' Thorin hissed, shaking his head.

'Ok, just thought it might help to have more blades round about now….' Bilbo muttered.

'We need a diversion….' Thorin whispered, looking around with a frown.

Bilbo looked around, wondering how on earth he could be of any help. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

'I'm just going to go and look over there….' He muttered mildly, hand already reaching into his pocket.

'Why?' came Thorin's stoic reply.

'I'll get a better look of the camp over there- you stay here and I'll come back in a minute.' He muttered, already walking off.

'Be quick, we don't have much time.' Thorin answered, sighing slightly before turning back to the camp to think of a plan.

Bilbo crept quietly over to behind a tree, being careful not to walk on any twigs. He gingerly looked round, before unclenching his fist- the ring he had found in the caves almost sparkled in his palm, as if inviting him to put it on. He carefully put it on, feeling a small jolt in the pit of his stomach- the world seemed to spin, all the colours mixing into one yet still being a perfect picture. He put a hand out in front of him and saw it whirl, but began to pick his way out of the confines of the forest, and into the camp.

The fire seemed to loom over him- men were lying about, talking and eating. He carefully moved around them, but not without accidently kicking a pot with a clang- luckily the man to whom it belonged was asleep.

Picking up some speed as he was getting used to this new way of moving, he came to the tents- he figured that they wouldn't be keeping the two dwarves in a tent; it was just a hunch he had. He pressed on, before his attention was speared by the barking of a dog- he followed the sound, coming to a stop beside a great cage. Surely not….? He thought to himself, but with a nasty feeling settling in the pit of his stomach he knew he had found the right place- two figures were tethered to a pole, both about the same height as him. His eyes widened as he looked over Fili and Kili, shock mottling into anger- the younger one was shaking and covered in blood.

He looked around, making sure no one was looking, before pulling off the ring- everything returned to normal, and he walked forwards.

'Fili….Kili…..' he whispered, not wanting to raise his voice too much. Fili's eyes shot up, and with a jolt the Hobbit saw he had a gag on his mouth, as did his brother.

He knelt and gently pulled it down so he could speak. 'Bilbo! What….' Fili began, but Bilbo shushed him. 'I've come to get you out of here,' he whispered, before gently removing Kili's gag as well; the younger dwarf's head lolled a little, but his eyes seemed alert.

'We need to move now….' Bilbo muttered, but no sooner had the words come out of his mouth the dog began barking again, the baying noise deafening- the dog had obviously realised he was there. The three of them froze, unable to comprehend what was happening- shouts and loud voices could now be heard, and Bilbo felt Kili move back, closer to his brother.

'Put the gags back on and get out of here!' Fili ordered.

'Don't be stupid, I came here to rescue you!' Bilbo replied, shaking his head.

'You'll need rescuing yourself if you stay here!' Fili argued, shaking his head. 'Do it!'

Too late- figures ran into sight, and Bilbo stood, sword raised. He tried not to let his hands shake as he stood in front of the two dwarves, attempting to protect them; he raised his blade as they came near- but it turned out he didn't need to do any fighting at all.

In the darkness behind them, a loud cry tore through the night- Thorin burst from the trees, eyes glinting in the moonlight with fury. His mouth was turned up in a sneer as he stood in front of his nephews. Blades flashed in the moonbeams, the metal clashes deafening as Thorin set about against the men.

Amid the noise and fighting, Bilbo stood back. Kili looked up as he stuffed his hand back into his pocket, bringing something out. Seconds later, or maybe in the blink of an eye, the Hobbit was gone. Just like that. Gone.

Frowning, Kili shook his head, but the Hobbit was indeed nowhere to be seen. He didn't have time to ponder it, however- Thorin was being pushed back. A well-aimed blow with the pole of an axe sent him to his knees, before six or seven blades where pushed into his neck to make him stop.

A dark figure loomed down at him, before the man spat into the grass. 'Told you, like rats….' He sneered into Thorin's face. Thorin, breathing heavily, said nothing.

'What do we do with this one?' another voice said.

'Kill him.' A few of them shouted, but Fili shook his head. He had to keep up the façade that Kili was Thorin, otherwise they would condemn their Uncle.

'Leave him!' a firm voice shouted, and the noise became silence. Addric stepped forwards, eyes seeming almost dead.

'The sun is rising- let Him do what he will…tether him with Thorin and the other one and-'

Suddenly, a huge, behemoth-like roar sounded- everyone looked round, faces ashen.

Liddry, who was in the crowd, looked immediately to the two Dwarves on the floor; two eyes met his, each helpless but knowing to each other's plight.

Thorin himself looked up, comprehension dawning.

A muscle jumped in Addric's jaw as he looked to the coming dawn, face now set. 'He's here.'

**To be continued….**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**Xx **


End file.
